


The Kyuubi Twins

by KrimChan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I've posted this on so many other websites but decided to post here as well, Twins, kyuubi twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimChan/pseuds/KrimChan
Summary: What if Naruto hadn’t been alone in his childhood? That he had someone to share the pain of being shunned. What if Naruto had a twin sister?[This story follows Naruto from the start of the series and will end at when it ends. There are added scenes and note that this is my FIRST fanfic I've made ever. There are mistakes especially with some scenes randomly inside but I will not be going back to fix them but otherwise enjoy!]





	1. Prologue & Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> There are many pre-written chapters to this story and it will be released two per day until caught up. There are currently 17 chapters with the 18th currently being worked on. 
> 
> [This will be the only Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it’s characters! I only own my OC and where my plot begins to deviate!]

**Prologue**

Minato and Kushina stood there, with the Kyuubi’s claw through their stomachs, protecting their beautiful twins, Naruto and Ryuuko. Minato had sealed the Yin half of the Kyuubi into Ryuuko and the Yang half in Naruto. Though with the heavy injuries and the quickly depleting of both of their chakras, both Kushina and Minato knew they weren’t going to live much longer.

Minato had sealed what was left of their chakra into both of their children’s seals so whenever they needed them, they would have it. Kushina started crying and telling her children to eat healthy and grow up wonderfully and to stay away from Jiraiya and Minato added some words but told them to remember-even though they wouldn’t- at all times, no matter what, Kushina and Minato would always love them and be with them.

**Chapter One**

**_12 Years Later_ **

Naruto grinned at his latest prank and he was currently running away from the chunins that were chasing him around town. A yellow blur crashed right into him into an alley and quietly shush him. It was his sister, Ryuuko, or Ryu for short.. They were near identical. Both had blond hair and blue eyes but Naruto’s blue eyes were a more darker color and Ryu’s color was lighter.

Their personalities were completely different too. Ryu’s personality was more like Minato’s, however if she got angry, she would have Kushina’s explosive anger and if someone close to her was threatened or she got passed angry, she would have Minato’s calm anger which according to Naruto, was even scarier than explosive.

Ryu had inherited Minato’s genius mind though Naruto, was a genius in his own way also. Ryu was currently an ANBU in training, but reluctantly by the Third Hokage. She had threatened to burn his Icha Icha books if he didn’t allow her to join ANBU. He hadn’t taken her seriously until she took out a lighter, found out where he had hidden his books and when he started chasing her, no one was able to catch her, even his top ANBU.

The Third Hokage had realized with dismay that Ryu had gotten a hold of a scroll that had Hiraishin and she also found her father’s kunai and started using them too. He knew that soon, in a couple years, there would be another ‘flee-on-sight’ Yellow Flash in the bingo books.

When the chunins were gone, Ryu popped her head out of the alley and looked around, seeing no one she walked out of the alley and Naruto followed her. Naruto and Ryu both high-fived each other. “Another prank successful! It’s all thanks to my genius pranking and your speed, sister!” Naruto grinned.

Ryu nodded in reply. “I have to go report to Jiji and report about my mission though. Don’t do any massive pranks without me while I’m gone!” Ryu jumped up from rooftop to rooftop and thought about the mission she had just finished. The senile old man refused to give her any missions higher than B or A ranked.

Even if she was an ANBU in training, it didn’t mean she couldn’t handle anything above the missions. Her shishou that was the one training her had praised her about how she was soaking up all the training he gave her.

He had told her that she was almost as a prodigy as him when he was her age. However, her shishou never told her his name. She only knew him as Wolf or shishou. He never took his mask off while she was around but she didn’t mind.

Ryu arrived at the Hokage Tower and knocked on the window, scaring the Hokage and made him raise the paperweight in retaliation when he noticed who it was. Ryu dodged and caught the paperweight. “Jiji, isn’t this the tenth paperweight this month? At least I did not just poof into the office.” She sighed.

“Well, come in and report to me of your mission.” He replied. Ryu shrugged.

“It went smoothly as expected. Jiji, give me something harder to do.” Ryu pouted. Sarutobi sighed and threw a packet at her. Ryu quickly looked it through and looked back at him with confusion.

“You will be joining the genin teams. You will be with Naruto, your mission is to observe the Uchiha survivor and make sure he does not fall into the hands of the wrong people, do anything necessary. Last resort is to kill him.” Sarutobi said gravely.

“What about my ANBU training?” Ryu asked. Sarutobi reached into a drawer in his desk and brought out a mask.

“You have passed, with the approval of Wolf. Welcome to ANBU, Fox.” Ryu’s face lit up with a smile and she rushed up to the desk to get the mask. Sarutobi smiled. Even if she was a prodigy, she still showed childlike tendencies. It relieved Sarutobi. “However, you are not to allow the other team mates in your genin team to find out that you are ANBU, or even Jounin for that matter, not even your sensei should find out.”

“Understood, Hokage-sama. Is there anything else?” Ryu asked. Excited to tell Naruto that she was now officially ANBU but doing well to keep her excitement in place. Sarutobi shook his head in amusement.

“No, dismissed.” And with that, a bright yellow flash signaled the disappearance of Ryu. The instant she disappeared, an ANBU with a mask of that a wolf, stood in her place. Sarutobi looked at Wolf. “You know your mission then?” Wolf merely nodded.  “Good, you are dismissed Wolf.”

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

After Ryu had gone to tell Naruto, she went to the farthest training ground and waited there for her shishou. It was only a couple minutes later that her appeared. She grinned and held out her mask silently. Trying very hard to hide her excitement.

Wolf reached over and ruffled her hair. “Good job. You’ve earned it.” He said with pride in his voice.

“Shishou...can I hug you?” She asked shyly. Wolf chuckled and nodded. Ryu ran the couple steps and hugged him. She only really reached his slightly above his waist. He hugged her back and then stepped back. He knelt down to her height and stared into her eyes through the mask.

“I have a gift for you.” Wolf reached up the his left ear took of one of his earrings and pierced it in her left ear. “To remind you of your training with me. Never forget what I taught you. Also that earring is special. If you send chakra to it, I will be alerted. The amount of chakra you send, tells me how badly I’m needed.” He said with seriousness. Ryu nodded in reply and he ruffled her hair once again.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

It was the day of the announcement of genin teams and besides Naruto, sat Ryu. Everyone was looking at her with curiosity. Well, the boys were. The girls were mostly judging if she would be a rival for Sasuke’s attention or not. Iruka walked in and both Naruto and Ryu waved enthusiastically at Iruka with wide smiles.

Iruka merely shook his head at both of them in amusement. Both of them in one team? Iruka felt bad for whoever was going to lead them. As Iruka started announcing the teams, Naruto and Ryu both were basically jumping out of their seats to know who they would be with.

“There will be one team with an extra team mate but this was the Hokage’s decision.” Iruka paused, noticing the girls that haven’t been picked--except for Ryu--basically lean forward in their seat. A better chance to land in Sasuke’s team they thought. “Team Seven...Naruto Uzumaki...Sakura Haruno...Sasuke Uchiha...and Ryuuko Uzumaki.”

Every girl glared at either Sakura or Ryu. Sakura was jumping up in joy and Ryu honestly didn’t care. She had been making observations on the Uchiha subtly. Thinking on how to approach him. When Iruka left and the Jounins took their assigned genin team. Team Seven was still in the classroom waiting however, hours later.

Ryu was getting annoyed by the minute and Naruto had set up a classic eraser in the doorway prank for the jounin-sensei. It was a couple minutes later when he walked in and fell for it. Naruto started laughing and Ryu stifled a giggle. She however started her observations on the jounin.

He had a mask that covered half his face and he used his Hitai-ate to cover his left eye. His gravity-defying silver hair, sent a twinge of deja-vu to her as she had a mental image of her ANBU training shishou, who also had gravity-defying hair.

The moment the jounin stated that his first impression of the genin team that they were all idiots, Ryu’s annoyance flared up and she released a sudden high amount of killer intent that was slightly malicious, she realized what she had done and as quickly as it flared up, it disappeared. It happened so quickly that the only person who knew what happened was the jounin. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto only felt a cold chill. Naruto just recognized it as Ryu’s cold anger and turned to her with slight fear, and relaxed when he saw an impassive face and not a cold stare.

They had gathered on the rooftop of the academy when the jounin started speaking. “Alright, why don’t you introduce yourselves, one at a time?” Sakura tilted her head to the side.

“Introduce ourselves? What are we supposed to say?” She asked.

“Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that.” He replied. Ryu narrowed her eyes. ‘What was she going to say?’ She thought. Naruto piped up.

“Why don’t you tell us things about you first? I mean before we say anything, so we know how it’s supposed to work?”

“Me?” The jounin asked. The team nodded. “I’m Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, I don’t feel like telling you that.”

“Huh?” Naruto and Sakura both said at the same time.

“Dreams for the future, I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies.” Kakashi replied. Sakura turned to the group and with an annoyed expression said,

“Well, that was useless, all he really told us was his name.” Naruto and Ryu nodded in agreement.

“Alright, your turns. You on the right, you go first.” Kakashi said, jolting them out of their thoughts. Naruto grinned widely.

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki and I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Ramen shop but I hate the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen when you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is to become the greatest Hokage, dattebayo.”

“Next.” Ryu rolled her eyes.

“The name’s Ryuuko Uzumaki, call me Ryu. I like to train my skills to perfection and I hate ninjas that abandon their comrades. They are worse than scum! My dreams for the future, I really never thought about. My hobbies…” She hesitated. “Training.” She said after a while of thinking. Sakura went next.

“I’m Sakura Haruno. What I like...uhh...I mean the person I like is...uh, my hobby is uh...my dream for the future is…” Sakura paused and squealed. Ryu’s annoyance built up. ‘What’s so special about this damn Uchiha anyways? I can probably win a fight with him by just flicking his forehead!’ She thought.

 **‘That’s because Tsunade-hime, took you in as an apprentice for a period of time, before you went into ANBU.’** Kurama rumbled in amusement.

‘....That is true. Kurama, I know you’re already suppressing my chakra for me so it appears the amount of a genin, but how am I going to fight like one? Should I be using the Hiraishin at all? Or just rely on my speed...How does a genin fight anyways? Should I just pass off as a prodigy? Should I take into consideration of shishou’s teachings?’ Ryu asked Kurama. The Kyuubi thought about it for a couple seconds.

**‘Since the other me in Naruto is asleep, I can’t ask to share information or Naruto might not be able to control the hatred when I wake up over on his side. You can always just make a telepathic link with Naruto and share his knowledge. You just need to ask.’**

‘Thanks, Kurama.’ Ryu replied with a smile at the fox in the mindscape. She had become friends with the fox two years prior and she now relied on him like an older brother and Kurama was rather fond of her.

 **‘Any time, kit.’** He reached his tail and fluffed her head. Ryu returned back to the present with Sasuke ending his introduction.

“...and destroy a certain someone.” Ryu mentally face palmed. She had lost her opportunity to learn about the Uchiha! Her mission was going splendidly. Kakashi started explaining about their first mission the next day and Ryu stopped paying attention, only noting down the area and time.

She reached out to Naruto, mentally. It was nothing new, they had both done this before and it was now pretty easily for them to do so. _‘Naruto.’_

_‘Ryu?’_

_‘I just realized that I don’t know how to fight like a genin. Could I possibly borrow your skills and knowledge?’_

_“Yea, sis. Any time. I’ll always help you if you need it.’_ Naruto mentally grinned at her. Ryu grinned back.

**-The Next Morning-**

Ryu woke up with plenty of time to spare, used to her ANBU training times that made her often wake up at three in the morning. She quickly got ready and made sure she had her kunai bags and other bags on her then went to go make some breakfast for herself. By the time she finished it was nearing five so she went and woke up Naruto.

At five they went to the training area and noticed at Sakura and Sasuke were also arriving. “Hey..” Naruto said groggily. Sakura yawned in response. They stood there for a couple minutes and Kakashi had yet to arrive. Ryu slinked off to explore the training grounds, which took only a couple minutes before she was back with the group.

Three hours went by and Kakashi finally arrived. “You’re late!” Both Naruto and Sakura yelled at Kakashi. He gave him the excuse of a black cat crossing his path and took the long way. Ryu was simply ignoring him. Annoyed that a jounin could be so lazy.

 **‘Don’t be so annoyed, kit. Also be careful of that killer intent of yours. Honestly, I had been annoyed yesterday and accidentally released some of mine with yours. I sure the jounin noticed the intense KI. Be careful, you almost blew your cover on the first day!’** Kurama scolded. Ryu sulked and she missed how Naruto was hasty and attacked Kakashi before he even said ‘start.’

“and….Start.” Ryu instantly grabbed Naruto and hid to the forest, suppressing her chakra on the level of a genin’s and telling Naruto to do the same.

“Naruto, we’ll have to work together to get those bells. I won’t be using my ANBU skills or that would be incredibly unfair. Let’s do that formation we made formed together.” Ryu whispered to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and grinned. Naruto leapt from the cover and ran towards Kakashi. He high kicked and Kakashi dodged. Ryu came from behind and kicked low, Kakashi jumped. Both Ryu and Naruto started unleashing a storm of kicks and punches.

“U-zu-ma-ki Barrage!” They said together. Kakashi dodged all of them but noted how well they worked together. Ryu reached for the bell and was able to touch them before Kakashi jumped away.

Ryu and Naruto frowned. “That didn’t get him? I thought we perfected that!” Naruto whined. Ryu just shrugged. Ryu grinded her teeth together and made a quick decision. She quickly took out one of the Hiraishin kunai and before Kakashi could see what it was, Ryu threw it with surprising accuracy but Kakashi dodged. It flew to the side of his head and Ryu grinned.

With a yellow flash, she appeared in front of Kakashi and punched. He caught her punch easily and she kicked. He also caught that. She twisted her body and reached again for the bells, but however before she reached it, Kakashi poofed and there landed a block of wood.

“Substitution?!” Ryu said angrily.

“Sis! The bells are over here!” Naruto pointed to the bells under a tree and went over to grab them. The moment he bent down, a rope grabbed his ankle and lifted him way above the ground. Ryu saw her chance and dashed to the bell, ultimately being grabbed by another rope alongside Naruto.

Ryu started squirming around and snarling at Kakashi who had gotten the bells. He then went off into the forest, going for the other two. After a couple minutes, Naruto’s stomach started growling. Ryu blinked. “Did you not eat breakfast, Naruto?”

“No..he told us not to.” Naruto replied.  

“Really? I still ate breakfast…” Ryu replied sheepishly. Naruto spotted the bento down at the floor, unguarded.

“Ryu, help me down!” He said to her and she nodded, throwing a shuriken at the rope that was holding Naruto and threw one at the robe holding herself. She flipped down and landed on her feet.

Naruto instantly ran towards bento and picked up a pair of chopsticks. “Itadakimasu!” he said happily. Ryu was sitting besides him, not bothering with the other bento when suddenly both of them felt a cold chill behind them. It was Kakashi.

“What do you think you two are doing?” With an eye smile that just merely sent another chill down their backs. In a blank panic, Ryu sent a large amount of chakra into the earring Wolf gave her. Kakashi suddenly flinched but it was so quick that Ryu almost missed it.

Kakashi caught both Ryu and Naruto before they could run and tied both of them to the post together and that was when the alarm started ringing.

Sakura and Sasuke appeared not long after. Sakura looking shaken and Sasuke all dirty. Kakashi sternly told them they currently all of them failed but they would have a second chance after lunch however, they were not to feed Naruto or Ryu. And he promptly disappeared.

Both Naruto’s and Ryu’s stomach growled at the scent of food and Ryu blushed in response. Sakura and Sasuke nibbled on the lunch but then felt rather guilty at the twin’s growling stomachs.

“Here.” Sasuke raised some rice up to Ryu.

“Huh? He told you guys not to though.” She said to Sasuke.

“It’s better if we share for a better chance at getting the bells, I don’t want you two to be dragging the rest of us down. So have some.” He replied. Sakura did the same for Naruto. Ryu’s impression of Sasuke changed. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.

Kakashi poofed in front of them with a furious expression, scaring all four of them. “You all….” Sakura and Naruto looked down in sadness. Sasuke tched his tongue and Ryu glared. “Pass.”

All four of them stared at him in surprise. “HUH?!”

“Those who break the rules are scum..that’s true.” He said. “However, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.” Ryu narrowed her eyes. It was similar to what her shishou had told her.

Naruto’s eyes started watering. “H-he’s kinda cool, dattebayo.”

“The exercise is over! Team Seven starts its first mission tomorrow!” Kakashi raised his thumb up.

“Yes!!” Sakura said. Sasuke just had a smirk on his face. Ryu grinned. and Naruto started chanting,

“I did it!” over and over again.

“Let’s go home.” Kakashi said, turning and walking away. Sakura and Sasuke followed and Naruto started yelling at them.

“Get us off this post first, dattebayo!!” They ignored him. Ryu sighed and slipped her hand into her kunai bag, quickly cutting them out.

“Naruto, you go ahead. I’m going to be staying around the training grounds a bit longer.” Ryu said to Naruto. He nodded and went off after them.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

Ryu was training in one of the farthest training grounds once again. She was working on controlling the lightning element in her chakra and changing it. Her shishou had already taught her his lightning element jutsu but she rarely used it. He told her only use it when she had no other option but to do so.

She felt a presence behind her and she quickly turned with a chakra infused kick.  Wolf jumped to avoid the kick and when Ryu saw it was him, she blinked in surprise and bowed. “I’m sorry, shishou. I didn’t notice it was you.”

“Nevermind about that, you called me earlier? I’m sorry I couldn't go to you, I was in an urgent business.”

“Oh. I did so without thinking. I panicked and sent chakra without thinking. I’m sorry, shishou.” Ryu replied. Wolf chuckled.

“Well, if I’m not needed anymore, I’ll be going now.” and he poofed. Ryu stared at the spot he disappeared.

 _‘I’m no idiot, shishou.’_ She thought with a sigh.


	2. Chapter Two

The first mission of course was catching that dreaded cat. Ryu was getting incredibly annoyed by the minute. The last time she did this mission, she almost murdered the cat with how annoyed she got gotten.

**-Flashback-**

_Ryu was incredibly annoyed. Her tracking skills were not yet truly formed and this was the tenth time doing the mission and Ryu really wanted to kill that cat. The ugly cat must have felt her killer intent and that made it run even faster._

_At this point, Ryu gave up on trying to intercept it and instead was chasing it down. She could feel her shishou’s amusement as he was following them at a leisurely pace. Kurama’s red chakra leaked out from her and with a ferocious roar, Ryu leaped and caught the cat in her hands. She took out a kunai and held it maliciously._

_“This is what you get for being so difficult, you ugly cat!” She held the kunai up. The cloak that sported one tail was wagging back and forth with her happiness at getting to kill the cat. Wolf walked up in the scene and sweat-dropped._

_“If you kill the cat, I’ll make you do training sessions with Gai.” Wolf threatened. Ryu froze and the red chakra cloak disappeared and she just glared at the cat instead, shoving it into the cage that Wolf held._

_“I really wanted to kill that cat, shishou.” Ryu said with a snarl. “You owe me!” Wolf sighed and set the cage down, knelt down to Ryu’s height and took off the Wolf mask. There was still a black mask covering half of his face but Ryu was able to see both eyes._

_The right was the color of black and the left had a thin scar running down the eye, showing the Sharingan. The tomoe of the Sharingan was lazily spinning. Ryu reached her hand up and lightly brushed the scar, Wolf closed his left eye so she could trace it and he noticed that sorrow appeared in her eyes._

_“Thank you for showing me this, shishou.” Ryu said softly. Wolf stood back up and placed his mask on his face once again. She hugged him unexpectedly and she breathed in, storing his scent into memory. Even if he was to have no scent as an ANBU, she still was able to smell a faint scent that was his._

**-Flashback ends-**

“Ryu...Ryu...Ryuuko!” Ryu shook her head from the daze and blinked back into reality. Naruto was standing in front of her, shaking her shoulders.

“W-what?” She said. Naruto stopped shaking her.

“We finished catching the cat five minutes ago and when you didn’t reply, we panicked.” Naruto explained.

“Oh..sorry.” Ryu said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Her gaze swept from Sakura who had an annoyed expression on her face, to Sasuke who was impassive and to Kakashi. Her gaze narrowed at Kakashi, which made him blink. Her eyes flashed red for a second before returning to their normal blue.

The next few days they constantly did D-rank missions and during each D-rank, Ryu would get more and more annoyed. It was after picking weeds out for a client’s yard that her annoyance blew.

The instant they were done, Ryu went over to the Forest of Death and went deep inside it, knowing that the chakra of the animals in there would hide her own. The animals wouldn’t be bothering her either.

With a roar, Ryu released six-tails and started destroying the trees around her. She snarled and went it didn’t help her, she released another ferocious roar, scaring the birds.

 **‘Kit, if you want to relief your annoyance, how about you allow me to fight you?’** Kurama rumbled in amusement.

‘Huh?’

 **‘Here, I’ll show you how.’** Kurama sent some mental instructions and did exactly as he told her to do. A poof of smoke and there he was. Except...in human form. He had red hair, which in the back was long but it sort of formed an ear shape on top of his head. His teeth were sharp and he still had his claws. He was tall and Ryu frowned.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could do this earlier?” She asked.

“Didn’t want to.” He replied with a shrug. “Now let’s do this, shall we?” Kurama started attacking her and she did so in retaliation.

Hours passed and Ryu was on her back, panting. As they were fighting, Kurama had also been teaching her new things. He had already gone back into the mindscape and left her alone in the Forest of Death. She was absolutely exhausted.

Mix-matched eyes filled with panic suddenly appeared in her vision and with a soft smile, “Shishou.” Relief flooded the eyes.

“What were you doing out here? Everything is completely destroyed.” Wolf asked curiously.

“Fighting.” Ryu replied vaguely. She tried to sit up but gave a grunt of pain and fell back to the floor. Wolf knelt down a picked her up. With his arm under her knees and under her back, he made sure he had a good grip on her before running towards the village.

Ryu stared at Wolf’s face and frowned. She reached up brushed her finger against his clothed lips, making him slightly stumble mid-run. “What are you doing, Ryu?” He asked under her finger.

“Sorry, I’m just curious. Because I’ve been constantly focused on becoming one of the best kunoichi. Being around Sakura made me realize that I’m a girl.”

“What do you mean?” Wolf asked. Ryu raised her hand in front of her and made it into a fist.

“I can easily make the ground crack into many different pieces without breaking a sweat, and because I live with Naruto, my sense that I am a girl has been blurred. I guess, I’m just warming up to her is all.” Ryu paused. “So I got curious on how you look like under the mask, shishou.”

Wolf slowed down his running and eventually stopped. They were at the edge of the forest now. He gently set Ryu against a tree and made sure his back was to the fence and he was facing her. He knelt down in front of her and reached up. He hooked his finger on the edge of his cloth mask and hesitated.

Ryu stared at Wolf with surprise. “Shishou! You don’t have to show me if you’re not comfortable with it! I was just being curious.” Wolf shook his head.

“I trust you.” He pulled the mask down and dropped it when it passed his chin, it fell around his neck. Ryu was just in awe. He was incredibly handsome. With a narrow but strong jaw-line and his lips were...Ryu trailed off in her thoughts, a blush raised to her cheeks. Wolf pulled up the cloth mask to cover his face once again.

“Thank you, shishou.” Ryu said. Wolf stared into her eyes and reached up to ruffle her hair. He picked her up once again and headed towards the village.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

During the next few days, Ryu avoided looking at Kakashi at any cost. They were standing in the Hokage office with Naruto complaining about the D-rank missions and Ryu was silently agreeing with him.

Sarutobi observed the team in front of him. Naruto was being Naruto and Sasuke had yet to change, still with his emotionless face. Sakura was still fangirling over Sasuke however, his two ANBU intrigued him. Kakashi was impassive though his stature was tense, like he was worried. Ryu was blatantly trying very hard not to look at Kakashi.

Sarutobi sighed, he shook his head. “Fine, fine Naruto. We’ll give your team a C-rank mission. You will be bodyguards on a journey. Send him in.” Everyone turned to the door and watched expectantly. The door slid open and an old man opened the door, he was also holding a bottle of alcohol.

“What the..a team of snotty brats?” He chugged some more beer down. “And you, with the idiotic look on your face, you expect me to believe that you’re a ninja?” Silence filled the room. ‘Shit!’ Kakashi thought, lunging for Ryu.

Ryu snarled and her eyes became red, like Kurama’s. Her hair flaring out exactly like the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. “Don’t you dare insult my brother, dattebane!” Kakashi caught a hold of Ryu and held her tightly. “Let me go, Kakashi-baka, dattebane!” She snarled. Wiggling around and trying to get out of his grip.

The old man started introducing himself but Ryu wasn’t paying attention, she was still trying to get out of Kakashi’s grip. Suddenly, she remembered the earring and sent a large amount of chakra to the earring, making Kakashi flinch, loosening his grip on Ryu. She lunged at Tazuna, knocking Sasuke and Sakura out of the way before she landed on the floor with a heavy weight on her.

“Sorry, this one is a bit feisty.” Kakashi said, apologizing to Tazuna who was slightly frightened. “We’ll be accepting the mission. You three, go get ready.” Kakashi said to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. “Also, Tazuna-san, please be careful with what you say around her.” He said.

With nods from the three, the room was cleared of the four and Kakashi’s attitude instantly changed. Ryu recognized it easily. “Let me up, shishou, dattebane!” She snarled. Kakashi paused.

“Shishou? I’m your sensei.” He replied. Ryu snorted.

“Oh, drop the act. I’m not an idiot, dattebane!”

“Calm down and I’ll let you up.” He said, with all seriousness.

“No.”

“Then you won’t be getting up.” Kakashi replied. Ryu stopped struggling and with a sudden movement, red chakra flared up and reached for Kakashi. “You wouldn’t dare.” The chakra stopped, and faded. Kakashi felt the fight in her fade away and he stood up. Ryu moved to a sitting position. He looked down on her with disapproval.

“I’m sorry, shishou.” Ryu whispered. Her head between her knees.

“I thought I taught you to not let your emotions gets control over you. I’m disappointed. Just because you are acting as a genin, it doesn’t mean that you can throw away all the lessons I taught you.” He said, harshly.

Sarutobi observed the two. They were rather close for teacher and student. He wondered if he made a good decision or not. Ryu blinked back her tears. She stood up.

“I’m going to go get my stuff together now…” She said, with a dull voice. Kakashi winced at it and grabbed her shoulder as she walked passed. She shrugged his hand off and then disappeared with a flash of yellow. Kakashi cursed under his breath, and turned to Sarutobi with an apologetic expression then promptly left.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

The next morning, they arrived at the gate and Naruto yelled at, “Yea!!!”

“What are you excited about, Naruto?” Sakura asked. Naruto started looking around in excitement.

“This is my first time leaving the village, I’m a traveller now, dattebayo!” Naruto replied, grinning. Tazuna turned to Kakashi and pointed at Naruto.

“Am I suppose to trust my life with this runt? He’s a joke!” He said, without thinking. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at Ryu but she didn’t seem to notice. In fact she had a blank expression on her face, not even a flicker of emotion passed through her eyes.

“He’s with me, and I’m a jounin, so you don’t need to worry.” Kakashi replied, sweat-dropping. Naruto started saying that he would become Hokage and that Tazuna would start respecting him. Tazuna scoffed.

“You can become Hokage ten times over, and you’d still be a loser to me.” Naruto lunged towards the man but Kakashi easily caught him with one hand and Naruto struggled to get out of his grip. ‘How’d Ryu get out of his grip so easily? Kakashi-sensei had to use two hands for sis!’ Naruto thought, but then remembered that Ryu was ANBU and sighed.

“You’re suppose to protect the client, not attack him.” Kakashi said to Naruto. Naruto ignored him and kept on struggling.

“Let me go, I’ll destroy him!” Kakashi glanced over at Ryu and noticed that she completely had ignored the conversation that was happening, slightly worrying him. Ryu looked up and glared at the trees, right at the two hidden mist ninjas. Her training under Wolf was not for naught. Her tracking skills were close to being on par with his. Her sense of smell, being just slightly lower.

Sakura had asked Kakashi if the Land of Waves had any ninja and he unleashed a lecture of the ninja and how important the kage of each village was and then Sakura and Naruto doubted that the old man was really that important.

“Hey! You all just doubted the Hokage didn’t you?” Kakashi asked, slightly in a scolding tone. Sakura and Naruto both shook their heads furiously. “Don’t worry. C-rank missions don’t have any ninja battles in them.” He said, placing his hand on Sakura’s head.

“Then we won’t be meeting any foreign enemy ninjas?” Sakura asked. Kakashi chuckled.

“Not likely.” Ryu softly snorted to herself. ‘There’s already two of them following us.’ She thought.

 **‘To bad we can’t slip off to deal with them. Your dreaded shishou would notice.’** Kurama replied. They walked over a bridge and a couple minutes later, Ryu noticed a puddle on the road and narrowed her eyes. **‘There hasn’t been rain for a while.’** Kurama observed. Ryu nodded and tensed up, moving her hand and casually keeping it near her kunai bag.

Two ninjas came from the puddle and instantly wrapped chains around Kakashi. Ryu had a kunai instantly out and ready. She dropped to a battle-ready stance but met Kakashi’s eyes. He silently told her not reveal her true abilities and act like a genin before the two ninjas pulled and ‘ripped’ Kakashi apart. Ryu simply snorted silently.

The two ninjas came behind Naruto. “Now it’s your turn.” Naruto froze up and stared in fear. Sasuke instantly leapt up in the air, taking out a shuriken and kunai, first throwing the shuriken, pinning the chain to a tree and throwing the kunai in the middle of the shuriken making sure the chain would be harder to pull free. “What?!”

Sasuke landed on on the arms and placed both of his hands on either one and kicked both of the ninjas in the jaw, Naruto just watching in awe. The chain popped off and one of them ran behind Naruto aiming for him. The other ran towards Sakura and Tazuna. Ryu made a quick decision and leapt towards the one running towards Sakura and Tazuna, landing a chakra-infused kick on his side, sending him flying a couple meters.

After kicking the ninja, Ryu quickly turned to the one that had headed towards Naruto, ready to quickly Hiraishin to him but saw that Kakashi had the ninja in his grip. “Hi.” Kakashi simply said. Sakura had an expression of happiness, Sasuke had one of annoyance and Naruto had one of awe. Ryu just simply yawned, making sure the other one wouldn’t sneak up on them.

Kakashi went over to Naruto. “I’m sorry for not helping you earlier, Naruto. I didn’t expect you to freeze up like that.” He walked over to Sasuke. “Good job, Sasuke, and you too Sakura.” Kakashi nodded at Ryu and she shrugged. He looked over to the ninja a couple meters away and stared. He had blood on his mouth and seemed to have been holding his side before he passed out.

Using ANBU code, Ryu whispered saying that she probably broke a couple bones and bruised a couple organs. She knew he would be able to hear her so shrugged after. Sasuke turned to Naruto with a smirk.

“Hey.” He said to catch Naruto’s attention. “You’re not hurt are you? Scaredy-cat.”

“Sasuke!!!” Naruto yelled, about to lunge at Sasuke. Kakashi quickly told Naruto to stop.

“These ninja have poison on their claws, stop moving that causes the poison to spread quicker. We’ll have to open the wound to let it bleed out.” He said, looking at Ryu and silently telling her to do that as he went over to get the other ninja. “Tazuna.”

“Yea, what?” The old man answered.

“We need to talk.” Kakashi replied.

Ryu went over to Naruto and told him to sit. She grabbed his hand and took out a kunai. “This is going to hurt, Naruto. I’ll try to make it hurt as little as possible.” She quickly made a cut and made sure that the Kyuubi in Naruto would not heal it, draining out all the poison quickly.

Kakashi tied the two ninja to a tree. “These two are chunin of the Hidden Mist. Their specialty is relentless attack, they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice.”

“How did you know about our ambush?” One of them asked. Ryu snorted audibly and Kakashi glanced at her.

“A puddle, on a clear day, when it hasn’t rained in weeks?” Kakashi said in a deadpan voice. Tazuna turned to Kakashi.

“In that case, why did you leave it for the genin to do the fighting?” He asked.

“I could have taken them out quickly but then I would’ve learned nothing. I had to know who their target was and what they were after.” Kakashi replied, glaring with his one eye at Tazuna.

“Hm? What are you getting at?” Tazuna replied roughly. Kakashi turned to face Tazuna.

“This. I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja or, if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection, from robbers. You didn’t say there was ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B-rank mission or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your destination and protect you while you finish building your bridge. If we knew we would be fielding attack from enemy ninja, we would have staffed different and charged the cost for a B mission. Apparently you have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission.” Kakashi finished.

“We are genin, this is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back. Plus Naruto’s hand could become trouble. Back in the village we can get him to a doctor to get taken care of. ” Sakura said with worry. Ryu moved her body so that she would hide Naruto’s hand from the others and encased her hand with healing chakra, quickly healing the wound and making sure the poison was all gone.

“There’s no need. I’ve taken care of the wound and poison.” Ryu said to Sakura.

“What? How’d you know what to do?” Sakura asked.

“During the free time I had, I would read scrolls of medical ninjutsu and how to deal with wounds and poison.” Ryu replied, telling a lie with a perfectly straight face. Well, it was half of the truth. Tsunade taught her most of it though.

“Are you sure it’s all gone though?” Sakura asked, disbelieving Ryu. Ryu narrowed her eyes in response.

“I’m completely sure, but you can always ask Kakashi-sensei to look.” She had a challenging look in her eyes as she said it to Sakura, daring her too.

“It seems like the female is smarter than the male.” Sasuke murmured to himself, Ryu turned his glare onto him.

“Care to repeat that, dattebane?” She said with a smile, her hair slowly rising up. Kakashi sighed, he was glad for the verbal tic that Ryu picked up whenever she got annoyed or angry. It told him when to start calming her down.

“We’ve stayed here long enough let’s get moving.” Kakashi called out, breaking up the fight before it happened.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

They were on a boat and the ride was getting rather long and boring with how they had to row and stay quiet so Ryu tuned out and went into her mindscape. She was sitting in front of Kurama with him rumbling contentedly.

 **‘So you’ve come to visit me, kit?’** He asked with affection, lowering his head to nuzzle her softly. Ryu nodded.

‘I can’t deal with them out there at the moment. Plus, I’ve always liked spending time with you. Your stories are amazing.’ She replied with a bright smile. Kurama chuckled.

Kakashi had finished his questioning with Tazuna and glanced over at his team. Noticing that Ryu was the only one not paying attention and she had a far away look in her eyes. As they passed through the tunnel, the sudden bright sunlight hit them rather harshly after the fog.

Ryu blinked, jolted from the mindscape by the sudden light. They stopped at shore and they all got out. “Now take me to my home.” Tazuna demanded.

They walked along and as they were walking, Naruto started throwing kunai around and got yelled at by Sakura and Tazuna, Kakashi just scolding him. Once they say that he had scared a rabbit, Naruto instantly went over to hug it. Ryu narrowed her eyes, noticing that the coat was white and coming to the same conclusion Kakashi had.

It was raised indoors away from light to keep the white coat and it was for a substitution technique. Ryu’s finger twitched and she really wanted to not act like a genin but that was impossible. She was on a mission given to her by the Hokage. Plus it was her first as a true ANBU.

Ryu moved closer towards Kakashi with a worried expression on her face, making it similar to a pout. The leaves rustled and Kakashi yelled towards the other four, “Look out!” A giant sword flew towards them and everyone ducked. The sword flew and imbedded itself in a tree, a hidden mist ninja standing on the handle when it did. The ninja glared down at them.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist.” Kakashi said, stepping up. Naruto rushed up and Kakashi instantly held a hand, blocking his way. “You’re in the way. Get back.” Kakashi warned.

“But why?” Naruto asked.

“He’s not like those other ninja. He’s in a whole other league. If he’s out opponent, I’ll need this.” Kakashi raised his hand to his hitai-ate.

“Kakashi of the Sharingan am I correct? I’m sorry but you’ll have to hand over the old man.” Zabuza replied in his gravely voice.

“Now, quick, manji formation! Protect the bridge builder! And stay out of this fight!” Kakashi said to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Ryu had already slipped into the trees, disappearing.  

“Huh?” Sakura replied.

“I taught you teamwork. Now it’s time to use it.” Kakashi moved his Hitai-ate up, revealing his eye. “I’m ready!”

“Well, I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor.” Zabuza said, turning to face them. “Kakashi, The Copy Ninja.” He snarled out. Ryu snorted quietly. ‘More like Wolf, one of the best tracking ninja of all five nations.’ She thought to herself. Her shishou had two identities, Kakashi and Wolf.

The one she personally knew best and liked better was Wolf. Thick fog started appearing and jolted Ryu from her thoughts. Her eyes instantly switched to Kurama’s, softly glowing red and allowing her to see though not as clearly as she liked since it was a jutsu, but clear enough.

Zabuza started naming the different eight points that could be used to kill. Killer Intent was released by Kakashi and Zabuza. A third one joined into the fray, making Zabuza realize that there had been only three genin guarding the old man, what happened to the other one he had seen earlier?

Ryu appeared behind Kakashi with a Hiraishin kunai in her hand. Her back was facing his and she dropped to a battle-ready stance. With a nod, they parted. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna could only hear and see occasional clangs of steel on steel and sparks.

Ryu landed a hit but Zabuza dissolved into water and he was behind her. “Well, well. This one isn’t truly a genin, isn’t she?” Ryu turned her head and her Kyuubi eyes stared right into Zabuza’s. ‘Die!’ Her eyes clearly said and her body suddenly sparkled with lightning, Zabuza jumped away before it could touch him however.

Ryu grinned maliciously. She held out the Hiraishin kunai. She threw it at Zabuza and he moved his head to the side easily, dodging it. He scoffed. “It that all you can do?” With a yellow flash, Ryu appeared right in front of him.

“No.” Ryu raised a chakra infused fist and was about to punch him in the face with it but he was able to punch her stomach with a powerful fist of his own, his reach longer than her own and she landed in the water. Zabuza landed besides her.

“Water Prison Jutsu!” Water instantly incased Ryu, making it impossible for her to move. Ryu cursed her carelessness and the fog cleared. Showing a trapped Ryu.

“Ryu!” Naruto yelled out in shock. Ryu glanced at Naruto and pouted, she turned to Kakashi and blinked at the fury in his eyes. She flinched. Glad that they weren’t directed at her. His eyes connected with Ryu and she read the one command in them.

‘Break free and then I’ll deal with him myself!’ Ryu closed her eyes and focused. She could full Zabuza’s chakra in the prison. He was keeping it intact by the hand he had in the prison. All she needed to do was disrupt the flow and the prison would break.

‘Kurama!’ She called out the him. The fox grinned with his sharp teeth all showing.

 **‘With pleasure!’** Kurama’s chakra leaked into the prison, the malicious chakra attacking the Zabuza’s and making it, its own chakra. The prison broke and Ryu flashed over to the kunai that was hidden in Kakashi’s kunai bag, coughing up water.

Kakashi and Zabuza started fighting, “Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu!” They said both at once and the dragons clashed spraying water everywhere. Kakashi and Zabuza were locked with blade stopped by kunai and they jumped back, separating.

Kakashi started predicting Zabuza’s movement, even going as far as what he would say and unleashed Zabuza’s own jutsu on him, “Water Explosion no Jutsu!” A blast of water hit Zabuza full force and he hit a tree.

“It’s over.” Kakashi said, from the branch above the tree.

“H-how? Can you see the future?” Zabuza asked.

“Yeah...you’re going to die.” Kakashi raised a kunai, ready to kill Zabuza when two senbon flew and imbedded itself into Zabuza’s neck. It was a hunter-nin of the Hidden Mist Village.

“Thank you for giving me an opportunity to kill Zabuza. Your battle is now over. And now I must dispose of this body. Since it seems to be a body with many secrets.” The hunter-nin told them, disappearing soon after saying so with Zabuza’s body.

“Ha...now we have to get Tazuna back home. Let’s go!” Kakashi said, reaching up to bring his hitai-ate down and rest his eye.

“Hahaha! Many thanks, guys! Come over to my house and relax for a while!” Tazuna replied with a wide smile. With a couple steps, Kakashi fell over on the ground, earning the panic of everyone but Ryu.

“Huh? What’s wrong?!”

“Kakashi-sensei!”


	3. Chapter 3

Ryu was sitting in the back of Tazuna’s house. She couldn’t watch as her shishou laid there, saying that the Sharingan tasks his body too hard after over using it.  She knew better though. She stood up and started exploring the village. She noticed the lack of food and the prices they were at.

With a sorrowful glance at the children around the village, she wished she could help but she didn’t have any money or food on her. So instead, she headed for the forest. She went rather deep and sat in a meadow, closing her eyes and escaped into her mindscape, where Kurama rested.

 **‘So, you’ve come again? What’s with all these visits? Not that I don’t enjoy them.’** Kurama rumbled, opening one eye and watching Ryu. She sighed and shook her head.

‘I want to train. Kurama can you help me?’ She asked. Kurama opened both eyes and stared at her.

 **‘Fine.’** He placed a gravity seal on her shoulders. **‘Walk around and do any exercise this way.’** And he went to sleep. Ryu’s eye twitched and she wanted to yell at the fox but she knew if she woke him up, he would double the gravity.

She stood up and almost fell straight back down. She cursed under her breath and stood up carefully this time. She started walking back but heard Naruto’s voice. She popped her head from a tree and noticed that Kakashi was standing vertically upside down on a tree and sweat-dropped.

‘Tree climbing?’ She thought. Kurama’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

 **‘Ryu, go do that. It’ll help your chakra training and with the gravity it should be harder. It’ll help you greatly.’** He told her. Ryu sighed and walked over and joined the group.

“Where were you?” Sakura asked. Ryu shrugged and took out a kunai. She chose a tree and focused her chakra on her feet. She took a couple steps back and did a running start, falling off the tree instantly. **‘Oh, and since the gravity is increased for you, you need more chakra than that.’**

Kakashi raised an eyebrow when he saw Ryu fall. ‘Why did...when I told her to climb a tree the first time I trained her, she walked up with a bored expression on her face, saying that Tsunade had already made sure that her chakra control was to her satisfaction.’ He thought to himself.

Ryu glared at the tree in annoyance and focused chakra again. More than she would have usually used and ran up the tree, getting about quarter of the way before the wood cracked under her feet. Kakashi walked up to her and gave her a questioning look.

“Kurama placed gravity seals on me. Doubling it.” She replied. He nodded and walked off. Knowing her, after a couple times of getting used to the gravity, she would easily walk up the tree.

That fact remained true, she found the perfect medium and easily walked up the tree. Getting frustrated looks from both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had walked over to Sakura and asked for a tip and Sasuke refused to do so.

After a couple minutes though, Sasuke walked over to Ryu and with an embarrassed look, he said, “Can you give me some tips?” Ryu blinked and shrugged.

“All I did was test out how much chakra I needed. I started from a low amount of chakra to see the lowest and then high amount to see the amount I couldn’t go above, and I built up from low after that. You could do that too, I guess but that would also need already a good chak-” Ryu stopped. She was just about to reveal that she was already ahead of them. “So you could try that, I guess.”

Sasuke nodded. “That makes sense. Thank you.” He replied and continued on the tree climbing.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

Ryu was sitting next to Sakura, keeping guard of Tazuna and was rather bored. She started playing with her chakra, making little sparks of lightning at the tip of her finger, making sure that it wouldn't catch the attention of Sakura.

Kakashi walked up to them a couple minutes later. He saw the small sparks and shook his head. He was now walking fine now. She snorted to herself, of course he was. He hadn’t need them in the first place. “You two okay here?” Sakura nodded.

“No, it’s boring here, dattebane.” Ryu growled. Sakura tilted her head to the side.

“Ryu-san, why do you say dattebane only sometimes while Naruto says dattebayo rather often?” She asked. Ryu sighed and turned to her.

“It’s a verbal tic that both Naruto and I have. I tried to stop saying it and am successful in doing so only when I’m not annoyed or angry. Whenever I am though, even when I’m excited, I often slip and will start saying dattebane.” Ryu frowned at the memory that was the cause of her stop saying dattebane as much.

**-Flashback-**

_“Dammit! Stop saying dattebane every other sentence! It’s annoying me!” Tsunade scolded at Ryu. Ryu looked down._

_“Sorry, Tsunade-baachan, dattebane.” She replied._

_“There it is again!! I will beat that verbal tic out of you!” Tsunade threatened, raising her chakra infused fists._

_Ryu spent the next week getting flicked in the head each time she said “Dattebane.” Eventually she stopped with a massive bruise on her forehead. Tsunade smiled at her achievement, making Shizune sweat-drop and feel bad for Ryu._

**-Flashback Ends-**

Ryu blinked and stared out into the water, lost in her thoughts and frowning. She stood up and glanced at Sakura. “Think you can guard him by yourself?” She asked. Sakura nodded. “Tell Kakashi-sensei that I went off exploring.”

Ryu walked off and indeed went exploring. deep into the forest. She took out her fox mask and stared at it. She had yet to even have the chance to wear it. She hid it once again when she heard a rustle and took out a kunai.

A black nose popped out from a bush not far from her. Soon after the nose, followed a dog’s face. She instantly recognized it. “Pakkun!”  The said dog looked up and walked over to Ryu, coming up to her and laying on her lap.

“Kakashi told us to go find you.  He seemed like he was worried.” Ryu shrugged.

“I’m fine by myself. I can handle being alone for a couple hours.” She stared into the trees for a couple minutes. “In fact, I’m going to stay out here for a couple days.” She sighed. Pakkun nodded and ran off.

During the next few days, Ryu only came back to Tazuna’s house to eat and sleep, then head up to the forest once again, she often saw Kakashi’s stare as she passed by but she ignored it. She was constantly training. The defeat by Zabuza had really affected her, even Kakashi could see that but he could do nothing as Kakashi and he had no time to sneak off as Wolf to confront her.

It was one morning when Ryu was walked up when she heard the voices of two men. She instantly ducked into the bushes and suppressed her chakra to the level that Wolf taught her, basically erasing it. She watched as they went by, frowning at their conversation. Ryu stayed in the bushes for a couple minutes later before she started jumping from tree to tree, heading towards the bridge.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

Ryu was running as fast as she could but all those days training with minimal rest was taking their toll. **‘Kit, I’ll help you.’** Kurama rumbled, giving Ryu some of his chakra, basically restoring her chakra reserves.

With a burst of chakra, Ryu leapt into the air, just a yellow blur though not using the Hiraishin. She saw the thick mist and cursed out loud. “Dammit! Am I too late?” She launched into the mist and noticed that she couldn’t see anything and snarled. She heard the clangs but couldn’t see anything.

Ryu sniffed at the air and could smell blood. Mostly Sasuke’s, Naruto’s and Kakashi’s. Ryu borrowed Kurama’s eyes and could vaguely see shapes. She noticed Tazuna’s and Sakura’s shapes and someone behind them. With wide eyes, she threw a hiraishin kunai and flashed to it, blocking Zabuza, however, he was able to cut her side.

“And there is the other one. The one that is not a normal genin.” Zabuza noted, his eyes flashing. Ryu winced and turned her head to Tazuna and Sakura then to Kakashi. She silently asked if she could drop the disguise. Kakashi gave her a small nod.

Ryu turned her attention back to Zabuza and grinned. “Please give me a challenge.” She dropped all pretences of remaining like a genin and her eyes changed, becoming cold. Her killer intent flared and so did her chakra, shocking Zabuza with the malicious intent of the KI.

“What are you?!” He asked, raising his sword and swinging it at Ryu once more, she blocked it with a kunai.

“I am part of the ANBU of Konoha.” She aimed a punch at Zabuza, he jumped back to dodge it, however she was able to graze him. “I am Ryuuko Uzumaki, sister of Naruto Uzumaki, who is one day going to become Hokage and I will support him until he does, being the shadow that kills anybody in his way!” As she was saying so, Ryu had been throwing punches rather quickly, with Zabuza just being able to dodge them.

Zabuza had noted that each fist was infused with chakra, it would be dangerous to even be lightly hit by one.  As Ryu was relentlessly punching, Kurama suddenly woke up in her mind. **‘Kit! Naruto has tapped into my chakra on his side!’** And true to his word, Ryu felt the malicious, and hateful chakra of Yang Kurama.

Kakashi opened a scroll once he realized the chakra wasn’t Ryu’s with her panicked expression and smeared his blood in a line across it, then closing it once again and slammed it to the ground, “Summon, Earth Tracking Fang no Jutsu!” Ryu ran towards Naruto but realized as she got there, the chakra lessened and disappeared.

She looked around and noticed Sasuke on the ground, not far away, covered in needles. Ryu rushed to him and encased her hand in healing chakra. She started gently pulling them out and healing him right after. She noticed that they weren’t fatal and it only put him into a momentary death but it was better to take them out and heal him.

Ryu started getting annoyed about the amount of needles in Sasuke. “Was this amount necessary?” She sighed. Sakura had ran up to her with Tazuna not far behind. She gasped and tears started streaming down her face.

Ryu rolled her eyes. “He’s not dead.” Sakura looked up at Ryu questionably. “He’s in a momentary death like how Zabuza was. Watch.” Ryu flicked Sasuke’s cheek, making him twitch his finger. “See? Alive.”

Ryu heard the sound of a fighting and turned, surprised to see Zabuza fighting against a massive crowd that held swords with just a kunai in his mouth. She just watched in shock. He was truly a monster. With the ability to do so with many weapons in his back. The only thing she could do was gape her mouth in awe.

She stood up and walked up to Kakashi. “Ne, shishou. Could you ever do that if you got to the point of doing so?” She asked quietly. Kakashi looked at her with his eye like she had grown a mushroom on her head or gone crazy. “What? I was just curious.”

“If I had nothing to lose and I knew I was going to die anyways? Probably, pup.” He raised his hand to affectionately rub her head. Ryu sighed.

“What’s with you and Kurama calling me nicknames? I already have a nickname and it’s Ryu!” Kakashi stared at her questionably.

“Kurama calls me kit, and you call me pup. It gets rather annoying!”

“Well, if you don’t like it, I’ll stop calling you so.” Kakashi shrugged. Ryu shook her head.

“No, it’s fine, shishou. I’m used to it by now.” She sighed, defeated. Kakashi ruffled her hair once again.

“Good, pup.”

“Ahh!! I’m going to kill you, dattebane!” She snarled, raising her fists and mock punching Kakashi which he easily caught and threw her over his shoulder. “Let me down, dattebane!” She yelled at him. Kakashi simply ignored her.

The thugs now that they had killed Zabuza, were threatening that they were going to pillage the city. They ran towards the group of ninja and Tazuna. Of course with Ryu still over Kakashi’s shoulder. An arrow landed in front of the thugs running towards them. It was the villagers.

“If you come further into our island, the citizens of this country will stop you with everything we got!” They yelled at the thugs. Naruto smirked.

“I can help! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!” He said and only created about four clones. Ryu blinked and made the same hand signs.

“Because I think I’m the only one in the group with enough chakra to do so, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!” She created hundreds of clones. All smirking and had an evil smile on their face, holding various kunai and shuriken. “Want a good beating, dattbane?” They all said at once.

“No, we don’t!” The thugs replied and they ran. The clones poofed and Kakashi set Ryu on the ground. He walked up to Zabuza.

“It looks like it’s over, Kakashi.” Zabuza stated, laying on the ground.

“Yes.” Kakashi agreed.

“Kakashi...I have a request.”

“What is it?”

“I want...to see his face.” Kakashi reached up and covered his Sharingan once again.

“Sure.” Kakashi knelt down and made sure he had a secure hold onto Zabuza’s body and carried him over to Haku, gently setting him down. Then it started snowing.

“Thanks Kakashi.” Zabuza moved his hand to touch Haku’s face. “If I could...I would like to go to...the same place...as you.” He said softly.

“He was born in a snowy village.” Naruto said, crying.

“I see...He was a boy as pure as snow.” Kakashi stated.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

Two weeks passed and they were back at Konoha. They had buried Zabuza and Haku. The bridge finished and the villagers named it “The Great Naruto Bridge.” Ryu shook her head and smiled. She was currently walking around Konoha. Kakashi and the other three were doing today’s mission and she had told Kakashi she had some things to do and he let her off.

She looked up and noticed a bird and headed to the Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Might as well since she had finished her shopping and set her things down in the apartment she shared with Naruto. Ryu found them, well Naruto being chased by Sakura with also Konohamaru and his two other friends.

She narrowed her eyes when Konohamaru bumped into a ninja from the Hidden Village in the Sand. Ryu took a kunai from her bag and readied herself to throw it, in case things came out of hand. The sand ninja grabbed Konohamaru and pulled him up a couple feet in the air.

“That hurt you little piece of shit!” The sand ninja said to Konohamaru.

“Don’t we’ll get yelled at later.” The female one warned the male one.

“I’m sorry, I was just messing around.” Sakura said with an apologetic voice.

“Hey fatass! Let him go!” Naruto yelled at the male sand ninja.

“Let’s play a little game. I’m bored.” The male replied, ignoring Naruto.

“You bastard!” Naruto ran towards the male and Naruto suddenly tripped. Ryu instantly took notice that the male had moved his fingers before Naruto tripped and narrowed her eyes.

“Oh, Leaf Genins are weak.” He stated.

“Let go of me.” Konohamaru whimpered, shaking in pain from being held at the collar of his shirt.

“Hey you fat pig!! If you don’t let go of him, I’ll make you pay you fatass!! Idiot!!” Naruto yelled. Sakura instantly put Naruto in a headlock, cutting off his air supply.

“Hey, you’re annoying.” The male stated. “Basically, I hate midgets. Especially younger ones that are rude...makes me want to kill them.” Ryu narrowed her eyes. ‘That’s my cue!’ She thought and threw the hiraishin kunai, making the male jump and drop Konohamaru.

Ryu flashed to it and stared at the male with cold eyes. ‘This one is different!’ Both the male and female sand ninja thought. “What are you two doing in our village?” She asked calmly, standing up straight. Her face showed curiosity though the air she gave out was one of danger. 

‘The air around her is sparkling with intense KI!’ The male thought. ‘It even rivals _him_!’ Ryu tilted her head to the side. “Will you answer my question or not?” Her eyes flashed red and they caught it. ‘This one isn’t a normal genin!’

“You’re annoying! I hate show-offs like you the most.” The male replied, taking off the thing on his back that he was carrying. Ryu jumped back slightly, getting ready in a battle stance, her eyes alert.

“Hey, you’re even going to use Karasu?” The female asked. A new voice piped in.

“Kankuro, stop it.” Ryu looked up at the tree. Her instincts instantly flared up and she could Kurama snarling in the back of her mind. **‘That one is also a jinchuuriki!’** He snarled. “You’re an embarrassment to our village.” The new ninja said.

“Ga...Gaara.” Kankuro said nervously.

“Losing control of yourself in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we came to the Leaf Village?” Gaara asked.  

“Listen Gaara, They started it and…” Kankuro started saying. Gaara interrupted him.

“Shut up..I’ll kill you.” They started walking away. Sakura opened her mouth and was about to ask why they were in the village when Ryu stopped her. She shook her head.

“If they’re here, it means only one thing.” Ryu paused and turned to Sakura. “The Chunin Selection Exam.”

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

All four of them were once waiting for Kakashi once again and Sakura sighed. “Hey, hey, hey!! How can this be allowed? Why does that person ask us to meet and then make us wait?!” She yelled in frustration.

“Yea!!” Naruto agreed.

“What about the feelings of a young girl who overslept and didn’t have time to blow dry her hair!!” She started complaining. Ryu snorted in annoyance.

“Yea!! I overslept too!! I didn’t wash my face or brush my teeth!” Naruto commented. Ryu and Sakura looked at him with a disgusted face.

“That’s...nasty.” Both Sakura and Ryu said at the same time.

“Morning people!” Kakashi called. “Today, I got lost on the road of life.”

“Yea right!! Liar!!” Naruto and Sakura yelled angrily.

“This might be sudden but...I’ve nominated you guys for the Chunin Selection Exam.” Silence ensued.

“HUH?!” Sakura, Naruto and Ryu said at once. Kakashi held out four slips of paper.

“Here are your applications. Though this is only a nomination. Whether to take the exam is up to the four of you. Those who wish to take it should sign those papers  and turn them in at Room 301 by four in the afternoon tomorrow. That is all.” Kakashi said and poofed away.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryu was laying down in a field of grass, daydreaming. She had already turned in her application. She had arrived earlier than the others because she had to turn it in separately.

**-Flashback-**

_Ryu was jumping from roof to roof, quickly heading over to Kakashi’s apartment. She held the application furiously in her hand and she had an angry look on her face. The sliding door was open and Kakashi was sitting on the couch._

_She jumped in and threw a chakra infused fist right at his head and he dodged. “What is the meaning of this, dattebane?! I already took my chunin exam! I’m a jounin, dattebane!” She said furiously at him. He watched with a neutral look on his face, which got her more angry._

_Kakashi moved his hand and raised it to place it on her head. Affectionately petting her head. It made swing another fist at him. “Why did you just do that, dattebane?!”_

_“You reminded me of a wolf pup that was denied food by her siblings and started growling at them.” Kakashi said lazily. Ryu blinked in surprise, her anger deflating._

_“Your ‘chunin exam’ is not a true chunin exam. You’re going to be an observer and report anything unusual at the end of each day via one of your summons. You have the power in intervene also, but you cannot directly help your genin team-mates with your full power. No healing them either, Ryu. Got it?” He asked. She nodded.  “Good.” He eye-smiled at her, affectionately rubbing her head again._

**-Flashback Ends-**

Ryu stood up and took out her mask from one of her pockets and put it on her. She henged into an older version of herself, about the age of eighteen and made sure she was wearing her ANBU clothing and put on the black robe, making sure her hair was hidden with the hood.

Kurama had made sure that even her voice had changed, but she had yet to know what it sounded like. She quickly ran over to where the first stage of the Chunin Exams would be and bumped into Kakashi, who was standing in front of the door of the room. Ryu grinned.

“Yo, sensei.” Kakashi blinked and looked her up and down.

“Nice henge. I’m guessing you basically just look the same but the mask covers your face and the hood, your hair?” He asked. She nodded. 

“MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!!! I WON’T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS!!! YOU GOT THAT?!!!” Naruto’s voice blew out from the closed door. Ryu sweat-dropped and sighed.

“Even I knew it was better not to catch attention to myself when I took the chunin exam.” She shook his head. Kakashi stared at her with his one eye with an expression of disbelief.

“That is a lie. Sure, during the first stage you were quiet but the second stage, I remember that you basically had all the other shinobi on your heels.” He replied. Ryu winced.

“Hey! That was not my fault! Someone commented on my age and started insulting my skills and the village! It’s not my fault I got pissed and released Kurama to come out and play…” She trailed off. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. He started circling Ryu and looking her up and down. “What are you doing?”  

“This henge is pretty convincing.” He noted. She snorted in reply.

“Of course it is, dattebane.” She replied. Kakashi stopped in front of her and stepped forward, she stepped back. He shook his head and turned, walking away. Ryu blinked in surprise and shook her head.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

Ryu’s part of the exam wouldn’t start until the second part. She was already at the area, twirling a kunai around her finger. In fact, she was sitting on top of the fence. The Forest of Death was basically her second home with how often she trained here with Wolf.

Anko was directing the chunin on how to set up some of the things she needed as Ryu watched. “Will you stop just watching, Fox? What would Wolf do if he saw you just sitting there?” Anko called up, turning and glaring at Ryu.

“Wolf would be sitting here with me, what are you talking about?” Ryu replied. Anko sighed.

“That’s true isn’t it. He would just be sitting there. Dam you prodigies!” She said with a roll of her eyes. Ryu laughed.“Go scout out the Forest or something. Don’t just sit there. The chunin that are helping me are starting to curse out ANBU because of how you’re just sitting there.” Anko scolded.

“Well, would it help if I stopped the henge?” Ryu asked. Anko shook her head.

“That would make the chunin angry that someone younger than themselves got into ANBU.” Ryu sweat-dropped.

“But I really don’t want to scout out the Forest again. It’s basically my second home!” She argued. Anko stared at her in disbelief.

“W-what? Even with all those dangerous creatures in there?”

“Yea. Wolf often took me in there to train.” Ryu shrugged. “Most of them are too weak. The only one that give me any challenge are the tigers because at least, they have _some_ speed.” Anko just turned and walked off. ‘Those two aren’t even human, why am I surprised?’ Anko thought to herself. ‘After all, they _are_ called demons for a reason.’

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

Anko had gone to get the genin and Ryu had resorted to glancing over some old scrolls of hers. Ryu could hear the sound of voices get closer and glanced behind her at the gate. She could see Anko arriving with the mass of genin behind her.

Ryu stood up and jumped over the fence, quickly hiding herself in the shadows of the Forest. “Welcome to the stage for the second test, Practice Area 44. Also known as…The Forest of Death!” Anko said with an evil sneer.

The genin stared up into the Forest, in shock. “This is creepy…” Sakura murmured.

“You’ll soon find out...why it’s called The Forest of Death!” Anko smirked. Naruto snorted.

“You think that scares me?!?! That’s nothing!!! I’m not afraid!!!” He replied. Anko chuckled.

“Yea. You’re spirited.” She took a kunai out from her sleeve and threw it at Naruto, cutting his cheek. She appeared behind him. “Kids like you are quickly killed.” She laughed and licked the bleeding cut on his cheek. Anko suddenly felt a flare of intense KI.

She knew _exactly_ who it was and glared into the direction of it. ‘So this kid is her brother, huh?’ Anko thought. She started explaining the goal of the second exam and Ryu quickly lost interest. She would be silently following Team 7 the whole exam, though never intervening.

Ryu quickly grew bored and started twirling around the kunai again. She was sitting on a branch of one of the trees, completely suppressed her chakra. She had no need to physically go to where Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke was. She was completely familiar with their chakra and was watching them that way.

Out of no where, a team of genin jumped through and landed on her branch. Ryu stared and they stared back. They readied their weapons and Ryu shook her head. “I’m an observer, not one of the other genin down there. Can’t you tell by my mask?” She drawled. She waved them on and they hesitantly went on their way, looking back every so often.

“What if they had attacked you, even if you told you that?” Wolf asked, standing on the other side of the tree on another branch.

“I would have dodged their attacks easily and hirashin somewhere else of course.” Ryu replied. Wolf flashed to stand in front of Ryu.

“Is this where you’re going to watch them at?” He asked. Ryu nodded.

“I can sense every little thing from this spot. You taught me that, shishou.” Wolf’s eyes softened, remembering the first time he was assigned to teach Ryu.

**-Flashback-**

_Wolf had been called to the Hokage’s office and he was a bit confused on why. He had already submitted his mission report and he knew that his reports were always completed fully. As he was standing in front of the desk, Wolf knew that the Hokage was up to something. He wasn’t grinning exactly, but he had an evil spark in his eye._

_“Wolf, I’m going to take you off the mission list and give you something that requires you to spend more time in the village.” Wolf frowned from under his mask but didn’t say a thing, however disapproval radiated from his being, making the Hokage chuckle._

_“It won’t be an easy job, mind you. As I was going through the list of ANBU, I was trying to decide who was the best for this and I knew you were the right one.” He grinned. “Send her in!” He called out. Wolf froze. ‘Her?’_

_A girl at the age of eight with long blonde hair, tied into a single high ponytail walked into the Hokage’s office. “Introduce yourself to your new shishou.” Hokage said to the kid. The girl turned and looked Wolf up and down with narrowed eyes._

_“Uzumaki Ryuuko, age eight, chunin.” She said simply. Wolf blinked. ‘Age eight? Isn’t she too young?’ Wolf turned to the Hokage._

_“I want you to teach her all your skills. She is going to be in ANBU and I want you to be the one teaching her.” Wolf’s disapproval radiated intensely. The Hokage sighed in defeat. “She threatened to burn my novels and no one was able to catch her.”_

_‘She indeed is Sensei’s daughter.’ Wolf thought. He knelt down to her height. “Wolf, but you can call me shishou.” Her eyes sparkled in excitement._

_“Okay, shishou!”_

-Time Skip-

_“Shishou, why are the other shinobi scared of you? I heard them call you demon.” Ryu asked. Wolf paused and sighed. It had been two years since he started training her and he had already told her his real name by then._

_“Because the Hatake family has demon blood in it. To be specific, the demon blood of a wolf demon. It’s the reason why the Hatake line has wolf traits in it. You already know some of them that I have.” Wolf explained._

_“Oh, so it’s not the same reason why Naruto and I are called demons?” Ryu asked. Wolf jolted in shock. It was the first time she had mentioned anything of the Kyuubi within her and Naruto._

_“No, it’s not.” Wolf replied. Ryu nodded._

_“Okay.”_

_“Ryu, are you in danger of ever losing control of the Kyuubi?” He asked cautiously. She shook her head._

_“No, Kurama and I are on good terms. We got into an agreement about it. It’s Naruto we have to worry about. Since his half carries more hate.” She shrugged. “I can’t help him on it though. He has to deal with it himself. Earn the respect of his half.” Wolf nodded in understanding._

_“If you ever need anything, you know you can come to me right?” He told her and she smiled._

_“Of course, shishou! I trust you completely!”_

**-Flashback Ends-**

Ryu suddenly stood up, surprising Wolf. “What’s wrong?” He asked. She started jumping towards the direction of where Team Seven was.

“I feel a weird chakra near where Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are.” She said quietly to Wolf, who was alongside her. She reached the area and stopped, blending into the shadows. Narrowing her eyes at the scene below. Sasuke and Sakura were shaking.

Ryu could feel the killer intent from the other genin standing a couple feet away from them. ‘This...isn’t normal KI!’ She thought, turning her gaze to Wolf and he nodded, confirming her thoughts.

Sasuke took a kunai out and stabbed his leg, overtaking the fear and quickly running away to cover with Sakura. Wolf and Ryu followed silently. They were waiting for the ‘genin’ to show who they actually were. A snake came down and attacked them. ‘Snake?’ Ryu thought.

“You guys shouldn’t relax for even a moment. Prey should always be trying their best to run away...in the presence of a predator, that is…” The genin remarked, his tongue not of a normal length. He started heading towards the two when shurikens stopped him.

It was Naruto. Ryu breathed a sigh of relief. “Shishou, when should we intervene?” She asked Wolf quietly.

“Not now.” He replied. Naruto had punched Sasuke for trying to give the enemy the scroll they had, arguing that how could they know if the other guy would leave them alone even after they gave him the scroll.

The other genin laughed. “Naruto, you are correct! Since I can just kill you and take the scroll.”

“Shut up!!” Naruto snarled, running full speed at the enemy.

“No!! Run away!! Naruto!!” Sasuke yelled at him.

“Summoning Jutsu!” Ryu and Wolf blinked. It was a giant snake. ‘Just as I thought!’ Ryu flashed to Naruto, since he always had a hiraishin kunai in his kunai bag and kicked him out of the way and with a chakra infused fist, punched the snake’s mouth closed.

“Who?!” The enemy said in shock. The dust settled and it revealed only a fox mask and black cloak.

~The Kyuubi Twins~

Anko was standing in front of three bodies, dead to be exact. “After examining their papers and personal items, they seem to be the Hidden Grass shinobi who were entered in the exam, but...as you can see...they have no faces. They are blank, as if they were melted off.” Anko stared in horror. She knew exactly who could have done this.

“Show me the pictures of these three!!!” She demanded. The pictures were given and she recognized them. ‘So at that time…He already..’ She thought. “This is bad! You guys go report this to the Hokage!! Send some ANBU captains to the Forest of Death!! I’m going after them right now!!” Anko yelled at the chunin.

‘Hopefully, Fox would have already noticed something was off and gone after it. Hopefully, she wasn’t too late and he had yet to act on anything.’ Anko thought, heading into the Forest instantly.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

Ryu and the other were matching blow for blow. She was also making sure the giant snake wouldn’t be able to get close to the others. ‘Tch!’ She thought, with this giant snake in the way, I can’t go all out!’

Naruto was angry and the malicious chakra of the nine-tails leaked out of him, distracting Ryu and allowing enemy shinobi to hit her. Ryu went flying and landed heavily on a tree. The enemy caught Naruto, and he was struggling to get out of the disgusting tongue.

“Hehe...so the Kyuubi-brat is still alive. When your emotions are heightened, the power of the Kyuubi overflows...very interesting.” He lifted Naruto’s jacket and shirt. “Oh my, the seal is visible…” A five part seal was placed on top of the seal.

“Sasuke!! Naruto is..!!” Sakura yelled, panicking. He threw an unconscious Naruto to the side and Sakura saved Naruto from falling down with a kunai pinning his jacket to the tree. Sasuke started attacking. He was able to trick him and burned his face.

“Who the hell are you?!” Sasuke asked furiously.

“My name is Orochimaru. If you want to see me again...then survive and pass the exam.” Orochimaru replied. “Of course, defeating my men, the sound nin trio on the way.”

“What the hell are you talking about?! We’d never want to see your face again!” Sakura replied.

“Hehe...it won’t go that way.” Orochimaru replied, doing a hand sign then his neck stretching and he was heading toward to where Sasuke was. A yellow flash appeared besides both Sasuke and Sakura and it flashed away again with both of them. Orochimaru froze in shock. ‘I thought the Yellow Flash of Konoha was dead!’

They appeared a couple trees away, Sakura on the right and Sasuke on the left of an ANBU. ‘It’s the dam Fox masked one again!’ Orochimaru thought. “You two may rest now. Go get the other one. Don’t worry about him. _We_ have him.” The ANBU told the both of them.

“Who are you?” Sasuke asked. The ANBU turned towards them and reached up to pull the mask off slightly, revealing the familiar face whiskers and blue eyes that looked exactly like Naruto’s. It was Ryu.

“W-what? You’re….?!” Sakura asked, shocked. Ryu sighed, she put on the mask again.

“I’ll explain later.” She replied simply, her attention turning to Orochimaru. “Now that there is no more distractions, let’s go all out, shall we….Wolf?” Ryu called out, a grin in her voice.

“Agreed.” Another voice said from behind Orochimaru. The two ANBU engaged in a fight with Orochimaru, though they were just fighting to stall time for more ANBU to come as backup. Sakura and Sasuke stared in awe at the fight.

They were nothing more than blurs, with just flashes of sparks and clangs of steel against steel. Sparks of lightning could be seen and some blood was sprayed. Wolf and Ryu landed where Sasuke and Sakura were sitting.

“You two, go get Naruto from the tree and go! Your exam is still going on.” Ryu said to them. “Your scroll was burned but you can always get another and get both. Your exam has not ended yet, so scram!” She snarled harshly at them, scaring them and they did as they told, getting Naruto and running towards the Forest.

“Hmm, you two are just stalling for backup..I can tell...so that is my cue to escape.” Orochimaru observed, disappearing into the tree. Ryu cursed and was about to start tracking him down when Wolf stopped her.

“No, we did what we could. Let the others take over. You still need to do your duty of watching the team. Let’s go find them shall we?” Wolf suggested. Ryu sighed and nodded, heading towards the direction that Sakura and Sasuke went with Naruto.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

Ryu arrived where Sasuke and Sakura camped out just in time for the sound ninja that Orochimaru had said that were his men to show up and start attacking the two. Sasuke was tired from the fight with Orochimaru and could do fairly little and Sakura wasn’t strong. Ryu was about to leap out and help them when she was held back by Wolf.

She looked back and was about to shrug his hand off when she saw him shook his head. “It’s her fight now. You won’t always be there to save her.” Wolf said reassuringly to Ryu.

“But, those are Orochimaru’s men!” Ryu protested.

“If I think they are in any danger, I will let you intervene, okay?” He said softly. Ryu sighed and nodded and just watched the fight. Ryu watched and almost jumped down a couple times, especially when the girl had grabbed Sakura’s hair and held on to it. Sakura took a kunai and cut her hair off.

Ryu stared in shock, remembering something similar.

**-Flashback-**

_“Ne, shishou. Do you think I should cut my hair? I mean I keep it in a ponytail, but what if it gets in the way?” Ryu asked Wolf. She was currently brushing her hair from leaves and sticks because of their training earlier._

_Wolf shook his head and started helping her picking the leaves and sticks out, his hands moving much faster than Ryu because he could actually see where they were. “You can do whatever you want. Most ANBU kunoichi like to keep their hair short, but honestly, I prefer long hair on females.” Ryu fell silent, soaking in what Wolf had said._

_It was silent for a couple minutes as Ryu sat there, allowing Wolf to quickly rid her hair of the leaves and sticks. “There, all done.” He said quietly when he finished. Ryu quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail._

_“Thank you, shishou. I think I’ll keep my hair long for now.” She smiled. He ruffled her hair, affectionately._

**-Flashback Ends-**

By the time Ryu had already came out of her thoughts, it seemed like another genin team from Konoha went to the defense of Sakura, who was now bleeding steadily. The attack formation they had was good, however it failed.

‘It should have worked on a genin level team but those three are not genin!’ Ryu thought. She shrugged out of the black ANBU robe and pushed it to Wolf. “What are you doing?” He asked. Ryu took off the fox mask and held it out to Wolf. He took it and watched as Ryu dropped the henge and returned to her twelve year old self.

“I won’t just stand here as my team-mates are being killed off one by one! I’m going in. Not as Fox, but as Uzumaki Ryuuko!” She said, her blue eyes blazing with a challenge, daring Wolf to stop her. He sighed and shrugged, letting her go.

Ryu jumped down from the branch, landing in front of Sakura. She cracked her knuckles and grinned. “Sakura, can I ask to make sure it was those people over there that did this to you?” Ryu asked, smiling. However the killer intent she released said otherwise.

Dosu stared in shock. ‘Where did this one come from?’ He thought. ‘Orochimaru warned us about two ANBU in a Fox and Wolf mask to look out for but...who is this?!’ He thought. Sakura nodded at Ryu’s question and Ryu turned to fully face the sound nin.

Her smile dropped and she became serious, releasing her chakra, no longer suppressing it. Dosu felt the shear large amount of the chakra and it’s malicious intent. “Her chakra is too large!!” He said in surprise.

“Dosu!! No need to be afraid of this brat!” The one that controlled air pressure said with confidence.

“No, Zaku!! Don’t you feel that chakra?!?!” Dosu yelled out. Zaku pointed both hands at Ryu and released a large amount of air, dust flew and completely covered the area. The dust cleared and Zaku grinned in triumph. After all, there was no one standing in the impact.

“Yes!! I’ve blown the brat away!” He said, grinning.

“Eh? Blown whom away, dattebane?” Ryu said from behind Zaku. He turned his head and stared in horror before Ryu kicked him, not even bothering to infuse chakra in the kick, sending him flying. Ryu appeared behind him once again, just a yellow blur. She grabbed his arms and pulled it behind him, placing her foot on his back.

Her eyes were red, having allow Kurama suggest her what to do. “So you’re proud of these arms of yours, dattebane?” She grabbed the arms tighter and pulled, her foot pushing the other way on his back. Sasuke, Sakura and the other Konoha genin stared in shock as a loud snap! was heard. Wolf was still watching up on the tree branches, with a neutral expression, knowing that this was not even close to what Ryu could do.

Ryu turned towards Dosu. “So you’re the last one. Will you give me some fun?” She smiled. Ryu cracked her neck and walked towards him. ‘Just who is this? This isn’t Ryu!’ Sakura thought. Sasuke was still staring in pure shock at Ryu.

“Stop. That’s enough.” Sasuke called out to Ryu. Ryu turned her head and her eyes returned back to their normal blue. Though she still turned to Dosu. She saw the fight leave him.

“You are strong.” He remarked. “We can’t defeat you at this time...Here’s a gift for you. Please let us leave.” He had took out one of the scrolls that they needed to pass and placed it on the floor and left with his two team-mates.

Ryu turned to Sasuke and Sakura. She walked towards them and sat in front of them. “How’s Naruto?” She asked.

“He’s unconscious but fine, I think.” Sakura replied. Ryu sighed.

“I wasn’t suppose to help you in this exam at all. So I can’t heal you two. Sakura, you have earned my respect though. I hope we can become friends. I know you two have questions about me, but I will tell you this. Finish this exam and pass, then I will answer any questions you two have.” Ryu said. Both of them nodded and Ryu stood up and disappeared.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

Ryu was back in her ANBU clothes and henge. She was heading her way towards the center of the Forest, choosing to wait there for Team Seven. Wolf was besides her as she jumped from tree to tree.

He had not said anything when he handed back her things. Not even scolding her. In fact, she could sense approval radiating from him. Ryu grinned and sent her feelings that they would pass, mentally to Team Seven.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf and Ryu arrived at the center Tower and noticed there was a commotion in the room they were watching whoever entered the Tower. Both of them entered the room. Anko turned and noticed Wolf and Ryu and greeted them.

The other two ANBU greeted them also, slightly surprised that they were here. They had never received any information that they had been dispatched. “What are you two doing here?” One of them asked. “Were you sent by the Hokage also?”

Wolf shook his head. “No, we were already within the Forest. We had some other things to do. Which we finished and decided to head here. What’s going on?”

“There’s a group of genin that finished the exam already. Completely killing the old record of four hours. Look, theres the one with no scratches at _all_. Not even dirt on his clothes.” Anko replied. Ryu snorted. Everyone looked at her questionably.

“Of course there isn’t. He’s a jinchuriki. By looking at his team-mate’s forehead protectors, they’re from the Hidden Village in the Sand. And if I remember correctly, Sunagakure had the one-tail, Shukaku. So he must be Shukaku’s jinchuriki.” Ryu shrugged. Wolf reached up and rubbed her head affectionately even though she was about as tall as chin with the henge.

“How do you even know he’s a jinchuriki in the first place?” Anko asked. Ryu narrowed her eyes though no one would be able to see it with her mask on.

“I met him when I was off-duty and was able to deduce so because of the black circles around his eyes. Those are signs that someone is a jinchuriki to Shukaku, because the jinchuriki can not sleep at all or he will take the chance to on a rampage and kill anyone in sight.” She replied.

“So we’ll have to watch out for him.” Anko sighed. Ryu nodded. Wolf sighed and shook his head and slung his arm around Ryu’s shoulder.

“It looks like we aren’t needed anymore, so we’ll be off.” He said, pulling Ryu along, and out of the room. As they were walking down the hall, they passed the sand genin team. Ryu and one that they had been talking about met eyes, even through her mask, and her eyes flashed red, to Kurama’s and it said a challenge.

Within Gaara, Shukaku woke up and started yelling at him, telling him that, the Fox masked ANBU was a jinchuriki. “You. The Fox masked one. What is your name?” He asked. The other two froze, hoping that their little brother wouldn’t kill the ANBU, it would be a direct act of war.

“It is rude to ask one’s name without telling theirs first.” Ryu replied, turning. Wolf could feel the tension radiating from Ryu. The KI in the hallway rising.

“Gaara of the Sand.” He replied simply. Ryu took off the mask and dropped the henge. Recognition flashed through all three of their eyes. It was the abnormal kid they had saw a couple days ago.

“Uzumaki Ryuuko.” Ryu replied. She turned and once again applied the henge and the mask back on. ‘No wonder she was different, she’s in ANBU, even when she’s that young!’ Kankuro thought. Gaara grinned evilly, he had finally found someone that could give him some real fun.

He decided to test her and slipped some of his sand, slithering towards her, almost grabbing her leg when lightning radiated from her intensely. The heat of the lightning was intense and it was incredibly bright. The sand that had been going to grab Ryu, had melted into glass. She turned her head and Gaara could see the boredom in her eyes.

“I don’t think you’d want to do that. I have no guarantee that I won’t retaliate and I don’t think you would want a war.” Ryu said and walked away.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

“Ah, they passed.” Ryu said out of no where. She was no longer in her ANBU clothing or her henge and Wolf had changed to Kakashi. They were in a room and Ryu was laying on a couch with Kakashi leaning against the wall, reading an Icha Icha book.

“How do you know?” Kakashi asked. Ryu pointed to her head.

“I can maintain a mental link with Naruto for any period of time. I could even talk to him if I wanted to. From the moment we left, I established the link and watched quietly. Only I can currently do so. Since I use Kurama to establish the mental link. The Kyuubi within Naruto is still asleep.” She replied. “Anyways, did you even have any doubts they wouldn’t pass, sensei?”

“Some, but that doesn’t matter now does it? I had full confidence in my team. I trained them myself after all.” Kakashi said, shrugging.

“I bet if you trained them how you trained me, you would have no doubts, right?” Ryu smirked. Kakashi chuckled.

“I was mostly more worried for the other genins during your chunin exams. The routine I trained you in was how I trained myself. Plus with that Tsunade-hime trained strength of yours even without the chakra is incredibly scary.” He shook his head and closed the book. “Let’s go, shall we? I have to be there and I’m bringing you with me.”

“Well I can’t stand with the genin that passed nor can I stand with the group of Sensei. So what am I suppose to do, hide behind you like a wimpy brat? After all, I look like a genin at my age. The other Sensei are going to ask why I wasn’t with the others. You can’t very well tell them, I’m a jounin can’t you?” Ryu replied. Kakashi shrugged.

“I don’t care. Let them think whatever they want. I’m taking you with me anyways.” He started heading towards the room they had decided to greet the genin teams that passed with Ryu following him.

“Sensei, you’re unreasonable.” Ryu whined, walking fast to catch up to Kakashi. He stopped suddenly, making Ryu bump into his back. “Ow! Don’t suddenly stop out of no where, Kakashi-baka, dattebane!” She said rubbing her nose. He crouched down and suddenly flung her over his shoulder, making her face hit his back once again. “Oi! That hurt!” She yelled, swinging her fists against his back.

Kakashi ignored her and entered the room, standing next to Gai. The others look at him curiously, since he had Ryu still over his shoulder and with her struggling to get out of his grip. Anko face-palmed at the two.

“Your team isn’t too bad, maybe they were lucky. But as long as my team is around, getting any farther is impossible.” Gai said to Kakashi. Ryu had stopped struggling and Kakashi put her down. She stood besides him, at attention and was quiet. “Since from now it’s all about real ability, well with youth there are sweet times and there are sout times, eh Kakashi…” Gai went, looking at Kakashi.

“Huh? You say something?” Kakashi replied. Ryu stifled a giggle.

“Hokage will explain the third test! Listen carefully!” Anko called out, the twenty one genin turned and listened. Ryu lost interest and started a conversation with Naruto.

 _‘Yo! Naruto, are you okay?’_ She asked, her face showing worry which Naruto saw.

 _‘Yea! I’m totally fine. Don’t you worry about me, Ryu!’_ Naruto grinned and did a thumbs up. _‘What were you doing as we were doing the exam?’_ He asked.

 _‘Ah, I was here and there. I was mostly hanging out with Kakashi-sensei though.’_ Ryu replied, shrugging.

 _‘Did you get to see his face?!’_ Naruto asked excitedly. Ryu shook her head sadly.

 _‘No. I didn’t get him to take his mask off. Maybe we can do it as a team!’_  She suggested. Ryu glanced up at Kakashi and suddenly a blush appeared on her cheeks. What she said was true, she didn’t get to see his face _today._ But it doesn’t mean she hadn’t seen it before. ‘If he walked around without his mask, he would probably have a major fan club.’ Ryu thought to herself.

Kakashi looked down at her and tilted his head to the side, slightly. Silently asking her what’s wrong. She blinked and waved her hands furiously and shaking her head. Her face becoming even redder.

 _‘Yea, I think that’s a good idea. Let’s get Sakura and Sasuke in on it too sometime!’_ Naruto replied.

 _‘Better the chances!’_ Ryu smiled. A cough brought Ryu and Naruto out from their mental conversation.

“I apologize, Hokage-sama...from here on, as the referee, will you allow me, Gekkou Hayate…”

“By all means.” Sarutobi replied.

“Hello everyone, I’m Hayate. Um...before the third test, there’s something  I’d like you to do…” Hayate coughed then continued on. “It’s a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main test.” The genin started murmuring with each other.

“Preliminary?! What do you mean?!” Shikamaru called out.

“Sensei, I don’t understand this preliminary but why aren’t all the people here allowed to participate in the next test?” Sakura asked.

“Umm...because the first and second test may have been too easy this year...We have a bit too many people remaining. According to the chunin exam rules, we must have a preliminary test and reduce the amount of participants for the third test.” Hayate replied.

“No way…” Sakura said with slight disappointment.

“Umm...so anyway...those who are not feeling well...those who feel like quitting after these explanations..please come forward now. Since we will be starting the preliminary immediately.”

“What?! Right now?!” Kiba yelled out in surprise. Ryu lost interest again and started bothering Kakashi by sending small amounts of chakra to the earring he had given her. He ignored her. So she increased the amount of chakra each time, however making it small enough to not alert the other jounin or chunin around.

Ryu yawned and suddenly an electronic score-board was revealed. The first battle was Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi.

~The Kyuubi Twins~

Sasuke had barely won, having to have used Lee’s technique that he had copied to win, since the opponent had nearly drained all his chakra out. Sasuke sat back, almost falling flat on his back when Ryu stopped his falling by appearing next to him, her legs stopping him from falling. Kakashi had the same idea but Ryu had simply just been faster. “Nice one.” Ryu said.

“That doesn’t feel like a compliment coming from you.” Sasuke remarked. Ryu laughed.

“Well, it should. After all, I’m technically your senpai.” She replied. He fell silent. The medical team came up to them.

“Uchiha Sasuke, let the medical team treat your injuries now.” One of them said. Kakashi appeared besides Ryu.

“You guys aren’t needed. We’ll take care of him.” Kakashi said. The medical team nodded and left. Kakashi helped Sasuke up to where they were staying out of the way for the participants to battle. Ryu knelt down in front of Sasuke and started glancing over his wounds.

“Sensei, do you want me to just bandage them, or…?” Ryu asked, trying to coax Sasuke to lift up his shirt so she could finish the examination. Sasuke had a blush on his cheeks and refusing as hard as he could, after all he was the one facing Ino and Sakura and could see their glares at Ryu.

“Just bandage them.” Kakashi replied. Ryu nodded, but she suddenly felt an intent KI directed at her and Sasuke and she quickly turned her head and her eyes connected to someone on the other side. The KI showed an image of her head flying and she shook it off, sending KI to match. One with Kurama’s lying underneath hers. Her attention turned back to Sasuke.

“Oh come on, stop being a wimp and lift up that shirt, dattebane!!” She said furiously at Sasuke, scaring him and he slowly lifted his shirt and Ryu quickly finished her examination, taking out bandages from one of her pouches and quickly bandaging him. “There, you should be fine until I can properly heal you.” Ryu said low enough for only Sasuke to hear.

Two matches had already gone by and Ryu glanced up at the board to see who was next and noticed Sakura’s name up. Ryu tilted her head to that and shrugged. Kakashi sweat-dropped.

“Ryu, watch carefully.” He said to her. She turned her head and stared at him.

“Why?” She asked.

“Because those two are a great example on rivalry. Having a rival can inspire you to become stronger and stronger. Because you are ahead of the others your age, you don’t have a rival.” Kakashi said to her. Ryu snorted.

“That’s a lie. I do have a rival. My rival just doesn’t know that he is my rival.” Ryu replied. Kakashi blinked at her questionably.

“Who is your rival?” He asked. Ryu smirked and turned her head.

“You.” Kakashi face-palmed.

“I’m your rival? You’ll never catch up to me, pup.” He said, rubbing her head. “Plus, I already have a self-proclaimed rival.” He sighed.

“Oh..him?” Ryu said, glancing over at Gai. She shrugged. Ryu turned back to the battle, and noticed Sakura’s opponent was in a heap and Sakura was smirking.

“What? What’s with Ino? Plus...Sakura seems strange!” Naruto said. “But this is your chance! Do it, Sakura-chan!” Naruto called out.

“To use Shintenshin there...it’s over.” Kakashi remarked.

“Shintenshin?” Lee asked. “So right now...Sakura is…?” Kakashi nodded.

“Yea, Sakura’s mind has been completely taken over by Ino. Ino is inside Sakura. Well, Ino’s plan is most likely…” Kakashi trailed off. Sakura-Ino raised her hand and started saying,

“I...Haruno Sakura would like to for…” Naruto interrupted her.

“DON’T!! SAKURA-CHAN!! YOU’VE COME THIS FAR!!! IF YOU LOSE TO THAT SASUKE IDIOT...YOU’RE NOT A WOMAN!!!!!” Naruto yelled out. Ryu smirked and joined in.

“YEA!!! REMEMBER, SAKURA!!!! YOU’VE EARNED MY RESPECT!!! DON’T BELITTLE THE RESPECT I HAVE FOR YOU!!!” She yelled out also. Kakashi shook his head at both of them. ‘Really, when these two get together, even I can’t predict what they will do…’ He thought.

Sakura-Ino started shaking and she reached up to grab her head. “What is it? You want to forfeit?” Hayate asked Sakura.

“FORFEIT? LIKE HELL I’LL FORFEIT!!!” She replied. Ino released the jutsu and went back to her body. Ino and Sakura ran at each other, fists raised and knocked each other out.

“Both fighters are unable to continue, this is a double knock out. The 4th preliminary match as no winner!” Hayate announced. Kakashi and Asuma went to get Sakura and Ino. They both set them next to each other on the wall.

“Hey Ino!!” Shikamaru said, rushing to her.

“Are you okay, Sakura-chan?” Naruto asked, but it was no use. They were both unconscious.

“Looks like we don’t even need the medical team. They should regain consciousness in about thirty minutes.” Asuma said. “But that was surprising…” Kakashi agreed.

“Yea.”

“I could understand Sasuke or Naruto, but even Sakura has grown this much.” Asuma stated.

“Many of things have happened. But from the bottom of my heart, I’m glad I entered them in this chunin exam.” Kakashi said. Asuma turned to Kakashi.

“How come you didn’t enter the other one, then?” He asked.

“Which one?” Kakashi replied, blinking.

“Don’t act stupid, Kakashi. You know which one I’m talking about.” Asuma replied. Ryu frowned.

“That one can hear everything your saying, dattebane. I have a name! It’s Uzumaki Ryuuko! The twin sister of Naruto!” She snarled at Asuma, shocking him.

“Well...the reason I didn’t enter her is because…” Kakashi trailed off and Ryu picked up.

“I’m already jounin.” She said simply.

“Oh.” Asuma said, nodding.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“WHAT?” Asuma said in surprise. Ryu took out her identification card and gave it to Asuma to look at and he indeed saw that it showed she was a jounin rank shinobi.

The fifth match had ended and there was a commotion. Ryu turned her attention to the commotion and saw Gai and Lee down there, speaking to the sand nin.

“Don’t lose to those guys, Naruto!!” Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto turned to her in surprise.

“Sakura-chan…” Naruto blinked. “Sakura-chan, are you alright?!” He asked worriedly. Ryu shook her head and stopped a laugh.

“You should be more worried about yourself. If you lose here, you’re not a man. How will you be able to face Sasuke-kun?” Sakura replied.

“Y-yeah!” Naruto agreed. Sakura smiled at him.

“Also, thanks for earlier. If it wasn’t for you screaming like an idiot...I...would have lost to Ino.” She said, blushing. Ryu stood up and bumped into Sakura.

“Hey, I was also screaming like an idiot with him. Where’s my thanks?” Ryu grinned. Sakura sweat-dropped.

“T-thanks to you, Ryu-san.” Ryu shook her head.

“Just call me Ryu. We are friends now, right?” She said with a smile. Sakura nodded.

“Then call me Sakura.” She replied. Kakashi gave the both of them an eye-smile. Ryu blinked and a blush appeared on her cheeks, which Sakura noticed and looked behind her, noticing Kakashi eye-smiling at them. Sakura pulled Ryu away from the group and into a corner. “Ryu, you like Kakashi-sensei?” She asked.

Ryu’s slightly pink cheeks turned into a full out red-faced blush. “W-w-what are you talking about, S-sakura?! I don’t like that baka sensei!” She replied, shaking her head furiously. Sakura smiled.

“Come on~ You can tell me. I’m your friend right?” She said. Ryu bit her lip and looked away. She looked over to Kakashi and noticed that he was watching the both of them. She froze up and Sakura noticed, glancing over her shoulder and saw Kakashi looking at them. Sakura glared at Kakashi and made him blink in surprise, turning his attention back on the match. It was against Naruto and Kiba.

“So you like him, right?” Sakura asked Ryu once more. Ryu shook her head once again furiously, still blushing bright red.

“I l-l-like my shishou!” Ryu replied. Sakura blinked in surprise.

“Your shishou?” She asked questionably. Ryu shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“Before I became truly ANBU, I was an ANBU in training and my shishou was the one that taught me most of the skills I have today.” Ryu replied. “I only know him as Wolf.” She said, looking away, knowing that she was lying. ‘No way was she going to tell Sakura that Wolf was in fact Kakashi.’

“Oh...So your shishou is Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura deduced.

“WHAT? H-how’d you find out?!” Ryu said, a bit too loudly.

“Well, you said you like your shishou and you’re blushing at Kakashi-sensei…so that means Kakashi-sensei is actually in ANBU and he’s Wolf.” Sakura stated. Ryu sweat-dropped. She had forgotten that Sakura was actually pretty smart. Sakura winked though. “No worries though, I’ll keep it a secret.”

Ryu nodded. “Thanks, Sakura.” Kakashi walked over to the both of them.

“Ryu, are you not going to watch your brother’s match?” Kakashi asked. “You already missed quite a bit.” Ryu smirked.

“I’m confident that Naruto will win.” She said, shrugging. Then the three of them walked back to watch the rest of Naruto’s match. He had transformed into Kiba and there was three Kibas standing.

Kiba grinned and said to Naruto not to underestimate their noses and Ryu snorted. Kakashi shook his head and placed his hand on Ryu’s shoulder and shook his head. Silently telling her not to give anything away.

Naruto had tricked Kiba and Ryu was giggling with Kakashi sweat-dropping. “I told you, sensei. Don’t underestimate the genius prankster, Uzumaki Naruto.” She grinned.  Naruto announced that he was going to do his new secret technique and when Kiba got behind Naruto, Naruto farted.

“Pffft!” Ryu snorted and started laughing.

“Naruto!! Here’s your chance!!” Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and five clones appeared. They started attacking Kiba.

“U!”

“Zu!”

“Ma!”

“Ki!”

“Naruto Rendan!!” Naruto finished off Kiba and Hayate came up to see if Kiba was still conscious.

“Uzumaki Naruto, winner!” He called out.

“OOOHHH!!!” Lee said, pumped up.

“Hell yeah!! This feels great!!” Sakura said, happy.

“That Naruto beat Kiba!!” Shikamaru said, amazed. Naruto came up and Hinata gave him some medicinal cream. It was Hinata vs. Neji next. Ryu’s eyes narrowed.

“I can feel intense hate from the male Hyuga to the female one.” Ryu said softly, so that Kakashi would only hear. “I don’t like this fight…” She muttered. The battle went on with Hinata constantly standing back up after a brutal hit by Neji.

Hinata was at her limit and Neji went in for the final hit. Ryu noticed and threw a kunai with her strength, it flew so quick that Kakashi could barely see it and by the time it passed Neji, Ryu had already used hiraishin to flash to it. She turned quickly in mid air, pushed Neji back a couple feet.

Then the jounin sensei were there, making sure he did not go even further. Ryu ran to Hinata, who was on the floor, with her hands glowing with healing chakra and instantly started healing her. “How did you…?” One of the jounin asked, Ryu wasn’t paying attention to who because she was focused on healing Hinata.

“I was trained by Tsunade in medical ninjutsu. Of course I have noticed how badly injured she is. Before you ask how, I am not a genin! I am a jounin level shinobi! Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei can confirm this!” Ryu replied, harshly. Naruto, Lee and Sakura had also jumped down to see how Hinata was doing.

“In the end, a loser is a loser. They cannot change.” Neji said. Naruto glared at Neji.

“You wanna test me?” Naruto growled. Ryu tuned them out and focused on healing Hinata to a stable state so the medical team would have more time to save her. Hinata coughed and blood splurted. Ryu cursed.

“Medical team!! What are you doing?!! Hurry!!” Kurenai yelled at them. Ryu stood up as the medical team took over. Lee had stopped Naruto from attacking Neji. Ryu walked over to them and moved Lee’s hand out of the way. Ryu glared with hatred so intense at Neji.

Ryu walked over to Kakashi. “I’m going. You can tell me the results later.” She went out the door with an expression of anger on her face.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

Ryu was sitting on the Yondaime Hokage’s head on the Hokage Faces Monument. She was staring into space, absent-minded as she thought of the day’s events. The day had been a bit draining on her. She shook her head.

Wolf appeared behind her. “Ah, shishou. Today has been eventful, hasn’t it?” Ryu stood up and instantly stumbled backwards. Her chakra was exhausted way more than she had thought. Her eyes eyes widened in shock, her hands reaching out to Wolf.

Wolf wasn’t wearing his mask, only the half mask covering his face and both eyes were open. He saw the panic in Ryu’s eyes as she stumbled back and instantly jumped forward. He caught her hands but by that time, they were both falling down. He pulled her close to his body and tried to quickly think of a jutsu he could use to get them out of this situation but he had no such jutsu in his arsenal.

Suddenly, red chakra engulfed them both and Ryu used the hiraishin to teleport to the training ground since she had already pre-marked it with the seal years prior. Wolf landed on his back with Ryu on top of him. He sighed with relief. “Sorry, I didn’t think my chakra was as exhausted...shishou..” Ryu’s voice trailed off as she fell asleep.

Wolf laid there for a couple minutes, still tightly gripping Ryu. When she had started falling backwards, he had felt a rush of fear through him. ‘Fear at losing his precious student, right?’ He thought to himself. He remembered Ryu’s conversation with Sakura.

**-Flashback-**

_“Then call me Sakura.” Sakura had just said to Ryu. Kakashi was happy that Ryu had finally made a friend that was female, and not an enemy instead. Ryu had looked over Sakura’s shoulder and noticed that he was smiling at them and a blush tinged her cheeks. Sakura had noticed Ryu blushing and glanced behind her shoulder at Kakashi and then pulled Ryu away into a corner._

_Kakashi blinked in surprise. “Ryu, you like Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura asked. Ryu started blushing furiously and stuttering like Hinata and denying that she did. He shook his head and noticed Ryu had frozen. Sakura turned and glared at him, making him turn his gaze back to the preliminary match, however he was still listening to the two of them._

_Sakura started pestering Ryu even more and Kakashi tried very hard not to laugh. However he froze after he heard what Ryu said,_

_“I l-l-like my shishou!”_

**-Flashback Ends-**

Wolf stood up with Ryu in his arms and he started heading towards his apartment subconsciously. He was worried. After all, Ryu had used the hiraishin more than she usually did and he knew that each time she used it, it drained quite a bit of her chakra.

She had also changed her chakra into the intense lightning earlier in the day, to melt the sand that the Gaara kid had tried to grab her foot with.

He had noticed her chakra was already pretty low during the preliminary matches and she had even pushed herself to heal Hinata to that extent. ‘Why hadn’t he stopped her?’ Wolf asked himself. He subconsciously gripped the sleeping girl in his arms tighter.

Wolf wondered why he even allowed her to become ANBU in the first place. After all, it was with his permission that the Hokage made her so. He hadn’t allowed the Hokage give her any mission above A ranked and even then he reluctantly allowed A ranked missions. Though Ryu didn’t know that. If she did, she would have been angry at him for weeks.

He was so glad that she hadn’t turned out to be how he was when he had first entered ANBU at such a young age. He was glad that she didn’t turn out emotionless. He had made sure of that and with how he always gave her time to spend time with her twin.

Wolf arrived at his apartment and used shunshin to go inside his apartment because he didn’t have a free arm to use his key. He walked over to his bedroom and gently set Ryu on the bed. He reached up and pulled the hair tie as gently as he could. He pulled the blankets up so they covered her. He also took off her forehead protector and placed it on the cabinet.

Wolf went and took off his also. He walked out of his bedroom after quietly getting a pair of clean clothes and entering his bathroom, quickly showering. He frowned when he remembered that he didn’t have an extra futon. He shrugged and just decided to sleep on the edge of the other side of his bed. After all, it was queen sized.  After doing so, he promptly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryu woke up to warmth. She snuggled closer to the warmth and the warmth welcomed her in even more, tightening its grasp on her. She heard a steady thump-thump and it lulled her back to sleep.

**-Hours Later-**

Ryu opened her eyes and tried to stretch but found out she couldn’t. _‘Huh?’_ She thought. She blinked a couple times and moved her head since it was the only body part she could really move. What she saw, froze her thoughts.

Kakashi was hugging her tightly and his face was previously in her hair, now it was extremely close to her face. “Waaahhhh!!!!” She jumped out of Kakashi’s arms and hit the wall. Kakashi blinked and sat up.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice hoarse from sleep. She just stared and then with a furious blush, she disappeared in a flash of yellow, leaving a confused Kakashi behind.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

Since Naruto was off training and Sasuke was in the hospital, there was only Sakura and Ryu left. Sakura whose matched resulted in a double knock-out in the preliminary matches had nothing to do. Ryu who was already a jounin, also had nothing to do.

The senile jiji refused to send her along with the other ANBU for infiltration, saying that she was too young. Ryu had started pointing out that the fact she was young could be more of an advantage but was dismissed.

Ryu was dressed in casual clothes, which was basically her ANBU clothes without the grey flak jacket and arm guards. Sakura sweat-dropped when she saw Ryu. “Do you have any girl clothes?”

“Girl clothes?” Ryu asked in surprise.

“Yea! Like skirts, and dresses!” Sakura replied. Ryu shook her head. “We’re gonna go shopping!” Sakura insisted. She grabbed Ryu’s hand and started dragging her around. They first went to a clothing store. Sakura made Ryu wear many different dresses.

“H-hey! Where are they getting shorter each time?!” Ryu protested as Sakura pushed Ryu back into the changing rooms with another dress.

“This is Operation Catch Kakashi-sensei’s eye!” Sakura replied. “We have to get Kakashi-sensei to look at you more than a student! Since you like him!”

“Wait! I never said that I wanted to…!” Ryu protested again but Sakura just dismissed her protests. Sakura had Ryu try on a few more dresses, then she finally settled on one that was similar to Sakura’s but just sleeveless and the color of a blue that matches Ryu’s eyes.

“There!” Sakura said, happily. “Next is hair!” Ryu frowned and went to pay for the dress, asking a bag to put her ANBU gear in. Sakura dragged Ryu to her house and up to her room.

Sakura pulled the ponytail Ryu had off and started brushing her hair. “Your hair is long and nice. You should keep it down.” Sakura suggested as she was brushing Ryu’s hair.

“Thanks, and I keep it up because otherwise, it would get in the way.” Ryu replied. Sakura nodded in understanding, touching her now short hair.

“I do feel more free without the long hair.” Sakura admitted. “Why don’t you cut it then, Ryu?” Sakura asked. Ryu blushed.

“B-because Kakashi-sensei likes long hair.” She murmured, softly, but Sakura was able to catch it.

“Oh! Then keep it long.” Sakura smiled. She finished brushing Ryu’s hair. “There. Now go find Kakashi-sensei. I need to go to the flower shop to buy some flowers for Sasuke and Lee.” Sakura said, giving Ryu a hug. “Good luck!”

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

Ryu was walking around in the village trying to find Kakashi. She had visited his usual spots but didn’t see him around there at all. She closed her eyes and and focused on finding his chakra and found it near the cliffs not far.

She headed towards there and looked around, seeing nothing, however a few pebbles suddenly fell down from the cliff and landed in front of her. “Eh?” She frowned and looked up. She saw Kakashi hanging off the cliff with one hand. She sweat dropped when she saw him launch himself into the air and catch back on.

Ryu noticed a shadow on top of the cliff and frowned again. She could hear Kakashi’s voice but couldn’t make out the words. She opened her kunai bag and took out a hiraishin kunai and threw it at Kakashi, who was now standing on the cliff. He easily moved his head out of the way and caught it. He frowned and looked down, which was the direction it came from.

“Move over from the edge, Kakashi-baka!!” Ryu yelled up. Kakashi did as he was told and Ryu appeared in front of him not a second later. He blinked in surprise at her.

“What are you wearing?” He asked. Ryu blushed.

“W-what?! I can’t wear dresses?” She retorted.

“It’s...different, also you have your hair down. What’s the occasion? You going on a date?” Kakashi asked, slightly frowning at the last question. Ryu shook her head.

“There’s no occasion. There has to be an occasion for me to dress like a girl?” She replied.

“No, but as ANBU, you should know better to dress in something can you restrain your movements. What if the village was under attack right at this moment? You would have no time to change and that dress could get you killed.” He said harshly. Ryu stood there, frozen in shock. She blinked back tears and bowed her head, her bangs hiding her face. A few tears escaped and fell to the ground.

She wiped her tears away and when she looked up, Kakashi backed up a couple steps. She was glaring at him with fury. However, it was not the usual hot tempered Red Hot-Blooded Habanero anger, it was the cold fury that he remembered from Minato. The cold anger that Minato had when Kakashi had done something bad and he’d better apologize for it and _soon._

Ryu opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She glared at Kakashi one last time before saying, “I hate you.” and disappeared.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

Three weeks passed and Kakashi saw not even one hint of Ryu. An ache had settled in his chest and he tried everything to make it go away but he simply could not. So he distracted himself as much as he could with training Sasuke.

He had even tracked her but when he had gotten near her, he got hit with an intense KI that basically told him to stay away so he did. Not even as Wolf could he get near her. ‘ _Maybe she did truly hate him?’_ Kakashi thought. He shook his head when the ache in his chest hurt when he thought that. _‘What am I thinking? She’s my student.’_

Ryu had shoved the dress she bought into the back of her closet and returned to wearing the ANBU uniform. She had told Sakura what happened and Sakura hugged her, telling her that Kakashi was an idiot. So Ryu was now often in the apartment she shared with Naruto, studying scrolls. They were scrolls on sealing and as someone from the Uzumaki Clan, she felt like it was her duty to learn it.

Suddenly, she felt Kurama’s chakra flare up. _‘What was that?’_ She asked Kurama, instantly going into the mindscape.

 **‘My other half decided to lend Naruto some chakra to summon the Toad Chief because he was falling down a trench thanks to Jiraiya.’** Kurama replied.

 _‘That damn ero-sennin!’_ Ryu growled. She stood up and cleaned all the scrolls and put them away, before heading out to see if she could find where Naruto was.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

Ryu found Naruto in the hospital, sleeping. He had been sleeping for three days and Ryu had visited him each day. However, when she walked into his room, she heard Shikamaru and Naruto talking. They were talking about how they should eat the basket of fruit in front of Choji since he couldn’t eat.

Ryu shook her head and face-palmed. “That’s going a bit overboard, don’t you think?” She asked. Naruto shook his head and grinned.

“Nah, we’re just visiting him and happen to be hungry so we’re eating fruit.” Naruto said. Ryu shrugged.

“Let’s go then.” She walked out of the room with Naruto and Shikamaru following her. As they were walking, Naruto suddenly stopped and so did Ryu. Both of them headed towards Lee’s room and all of three of them stood there shocked. Shikamaru instantly used his Shadow Copy Jutsu to stop Gaara from killing Lee. Naruto punched Gaara in the face, which made Shikamaru also move his head.

“What are you doing here, bastard?!” Naruto said angrily.

“Hey Naruto..while I’m using Shadow Copy Jutsu, I move the same as him.” Shikamaru said to Naruto.

“Sorry Shikamaru.” Naruto replied. Ryu stepped into the room and glared at Gaara.

“What are you up to?” She said, coldly, the fury in her eyes were the only emotion on her face.

“I was trying to kill him.” Gaara stated. Naruto and Shikamaru stood there shocked.

“Why is there a need to do that? You won the fight! Do you have some personal grudge against him?” Shikamaru asked.

“I do not. I’m going to kill him just because I want to kill him.” Gaara replied. “That one over there should understand. She had the same look in her eyes.” He said, looking over at Ryu.

Ryu bared her teeth in reply, her canines had lengthened, courtesy of Kurama’s own anger merging with hers. “I am nothing like you. Even if I want to kill just because, I don’t. I only follow orders that require assassination.” She snarled.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. “If you get in my way, I’ll kill you too.”

“What?! Go ahead and try!!” Naruto yelled at him.

“Hey Naruto!! Stop!!” Shikamaru said to Naruto. Ryu snorted.

“I’d like to see you try. You can’t even touch me with that sand of yours.” Her chakra spiked up and sparks of lightning could be seen.

“I’ll say it again. Get in my way and I’ll kill you.” Gaara replied.

“I won’t be killed by the likes of you!!!” Naruto said angrily.

“I told you to stop it!!! His strength is like a monster, don’t you understand that?!” Shikamaru yelled at Naruto. Naruto just snorted and grinned.

“I have a real monster in me. I won’t lose to the likes of him!” Naruto said confidently. Ryu smiled. _‘So he found out.’_ She thought, walking up to stand in front of Naruto and Shikamaru.

“A monster, eh? Then...it’s the same for me.” Gaara replied. “I had a messed up childhood. I was born into this world by taking the life of the woman I would have called my mother...to become the ultimate shinobi...with my father attaching the incarnation of sand upon me through ninjutsu. I was born a monster.” Gaara said, a deadly look in his eyes.

...Called Shukaku, it was sealed within a kettle. It’s the living spirit of an old Hidden Sand priest.” Gaara explained. Shikamaru blinked in surprise.

“A possession jutsu that allows one to be possessed before birth...to go that far...that’s crazy.” Shikamaru stated.

 **‘Kit, it seems like Naruto encountered the me on his side and demanded payment for living in his body.’** Kurama rumbled in Ryu’s mind, bringing her into her mindscape.

 _‘So Naruto knows that there’s a ‘monster’ living inside him?’_ Ryu asked.

 **‘Basically. I don’t think that he knows what that ‘monster’ truly is yet. I don’t know if he knows that you have the other half of that ‘monster’ in you too.’** Kurama replied. Ryu nodded. Kurama suddenly pushed Ryu abruptly outside her mindscape. She saw Naruto shaking with fear and Gaara’s sand appearing in front of them.

“Now...let me feel it…” Gaara said, with a blood thirsty look in his eyes. Ryu’s eyes flashed to Kurama’s and her chakra flared up as Kurama lended her his chakra.

“Bring it!” She snarled, her whiskers thickening and canines becoming like Kurama’s, red chakra flaring out from her body, but not yet taking a shape.

“That’s enough!!” A voice said furiously, breaking the tension between the two battle ready jinchuriki that were ready to attack with an intent to kill. “The Finals are tomorrow. Don’t get antsy...Or do you want to stay here, starting today?” Gai asked, a serious expression on his face. 

“Ugh…” Gaara groaned, grabbing his head. He started walking towards the door but before he left, he turned his head. “I’ll definitely kill you guys...just wait.” He threatened, and left. Gai was looking sternly down at the three kids in front of him.

All three of them weren’t meeting his eyes. Ryu had returned to normal. She headed over to the window and opened it, jumping out and disappearing. Shikamaru and Naruto walked out, with their heads down. Naruto looked up and noticed Kakashi leaning on the wall next to the doorway, reading an Icha Icha book.

“Eh? Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?” Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at Naruto.

“I felt chakra spikes, Gai just happen to reach here faster than me and handled it.” Kakashi replied to Naruto.

“Oh.” Naruto said, nodding. He turned and left. Kakashi sighed. He had in fact arrived here first because he had felt Ryu’s chakra spike, the first time it had spiked up. That had been the closest he had been in the first time of three weeks. She had most likely sensed his presence after and that was why she used the window.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. He had decided to let her approach him if she would ever speak to him again. Tomorrow was the final exams and he had done all he could training Sasuke. He hadn’t trained him as hard as he did with Ryu, since Sasuke didn’t have Ryu’s healing powers thanks to the Kyuubi.

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

Today was the day of the Finals and many people from other villages gathered to Konoha. Of course with Ryu being ANBU, she was currently in full ANBU gear with the black cloak and with her henge so it wouldn’t be revealed that she was that young.

She was stationed near the arena but far enough that she couldn’t hear anything. Ryu sighed, and pouted from under the mask. _‘It was her brother’s match that was first dammit!’_ She thought.

Ryu closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra to her ears, so her hearing would increase was able to pick up some fighting sounds. She could hear the attacks connecting with Naruto’s body.

“32 Hands!!....64 Hands!!” She heard, which was obviously Neji. Ryu frowned and instantly created a mental link with Naruto, staying in the background. Neji kept on going on about destiny as Ryu tuned him out.

 _‘Naruto! Even with all your chakra points closed, there is another chakra you can use remember! The Kyuubi’s chakra!’_ She said into his mind. 

 _‘How?’_ Naruto asked.

 _‘Focus. Focus on waking up the Kyuubi, forcefully bring his chakra out! His chakra will open the opening points.’_ Ryu replied. Naruto started focusing on bringing the Kyuubi’s chakra out and it slowly started seeping into his body.

One by one, the opening points started opening and the malicious chakra could be felt by everyone in the arena. The Hokage stared surprised. _‘I knew that Ryu already has the Kyuubi under her control, but when did Naruto learn…?!’_ He thought.

Naruto and Neji started battling and Neji became overwhelmed by the speed that Naruto now had because of the Kyuubi’s chakra. They both advanced to each other and with an explosion, both were knocked away and onto the ground. After a couple seconds, Neji stood up and said to Naruto, who was laying on the ground, knocked out.

“Loser...sorry but this is reality.” Suddenly, a fist flew up from under the ground of which Neji was standing on and punched Neji on the chin, making him fly up and blood flew out of his mouth. “Guh...my body..” Neji groaned. “Ugh...to quickly use Kage Bunshin in that situation...your main jutsu eh? How careless of me…”

“I...I failed the academy graduation exam three times...that’s because unluckily for me, the ninjutsu test on the final exam was always decided as my weakest ninjutsu..the bunshin jutsu was my worst ninjutsu.” Naruto said, with a serious expression. “Destiny can’t be changed, blah blah. Stop whining about stupid crap like that. Since...you’re not a loser like me.”

“Winner...Uzumaki Naruto!” Everyone started clapping at the announcement. Ryu mentally high-fived Naruto.

 _‘That was awesome, Naruto!’_ Ryu said, grinning at him in the mindscape. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, slightly blushing.

 _‘It was only because of your help, Ryu. Thanks.’_ He replied. Shikamaru’s match passed and went. Ryu narrowed her eyes as she felt a familiar chakra appear in the arena. She sighed. _‘Maybe it was time to forgive him? It was a stupid reason to get angry anyways...plus he had a point...’_

Kakashi appeared behind Gai and Lee. “Hey, Gai and Lee too! Your body is alright now?” Sakura turned her head and glared at Kakashi, surprising him. ‘So Sakura is also mad?’ He sweat-dropped.

A flash of yellow appeared behind Kakashi and he instantly ducked as a kick was aimed for his head. He turned and, holding a kunai and recognized Ryu’s Fox mask instantly. “What are you doing here?”

“Figured that I’m needed here than out there just sitting around doing nothing.” She replied, shrugging. “Hey, Sakura.” Ryu greeted and Sakura waved back. She stood next to Kakashi with Lee and Gai staring curiously at Kakashi with subtle glances at Ryu. Ino turned to Sakura.

“Who’s that?” Ino asked. Sakura shrugged.

“Ask Kakashi-sensei if you want to know.” She replied. Kakashi glanced at Ryu as she walked over to his left side. She murmured softly, making sure that he would be the only one to hear.

“I’m sorry, Kakashi-sensei.” Kakashi turned his head in surprise. “I wasn’t really thinking that day, and...the answer you gave me wasn’t what I was looking forward to hear as Sakura dragged me around all day…” Kakashi nodded an understanding. By now, he would have already reached up and ruffled her hair but since she was wearing the standard ANBU black cloak and mask, he really couldn’t do that.

Ryu turned her attention to Sasuke’s match and noticed that Gaara was surrounded by a sphere of sand. “Kakashi-sensei!!” Naruto yelled, panting from running so fast.

“Hn? What’s up?” Kakashi replied, turning his head.

“Sensei! Stop this fight right now! He’s totally different from us!! He’s not normal! He lives to kill others!! Anyway, at this rate...Sasuke will die!!” Naruto said, panicking.

“Well...Don’t worry. He and I weren’t late for nothing.” Kakashi replied calmly. Ryu looked at him curiously.

“Sensei, what do you mean that you weren’t late for nothing?” Sakura asked him.

“Hn? You wanna know?” Kakashi replied.

“Look, we don’t have time for this!” Naruto interrupted.

“Be quiet and watch him...you’ll be surprised.” Kakashi said, turning his attention to the match. Sasuke jumped back from Gaara a couple times, jumping on the wall and holding on with chakra on his feet and started doing handsigns. Ryu instantly recognized them.

“Really, sensei? You taught him that jutsu? What’s his limit?” Ryu asked curiously.

“Two times.” Kakashi replied. Ryu snorted. Kakashi sweat-dropped. “There’s no one else that’s a demon like you, with such huge amounts of chakra.” Ryu turned her head and he could hear the sneer in her voice.

“Look who is talking, _Wolf demon_!” Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

“I still don’t understand how you can use Chidori without having the Sharingan.” Ryu shrugged.

“Well, they are rumors that the Kyuubi gave the Uchiha Clan their Sharingan.” Kakashi scoffed but got the hint. By the time his attention went back to the match, Sasuke had already breached the sand defense with Chidori.

“BLOOD...MY BLOOD!!” Gaara’s scream came from the sphere. Sasuke started pulling his hand out and hand to activate Chidori again to pull it out. _‘This feeling!’_ Ryu’s eyes widened. As Sasuke pulled his hand out, another arm followed. Ryu recognized it instantly, thanks to Kurama’s memories.

Suddenly, a genjutsu was casted. Ryu instantly released it, as did Sakura, Gai and Kakashi. There was other shinobi that was able to detect the genjutsu and also release it. Ryu saw the other two genin sand ninjas take Gaara and retreated, Sasuke soon following.

Two sound ninja suddenly appeared in front of Sakura, Ryu raised an chakra-enhanced fist and punched one in the jaw as hard as she could and knocked the sound ninja into the other and they went flying into the other wall.

Ryu started quickly going through the sound ninja that were attacking, her training with Wolf kicking in, her training with Tsunade also helping. Kakashi started talking to Sakura and giving her orders. She suddenly scented Kakashi’s blood and instantly turned, alarmed but saw him summoning Pakkun. She jumped over to them.

“Ryu, go with them. Don’t ask questions. No, in fact go ahead of them. Help out Sasuke, alright? You didn’t give him a hiraishin kunai yet did you?” Kakashi asked. Ryu shook her head. “That’s fine, with your speed, you’ll probably catch up to him rather quickly, now go!”


	7. Chapter 7

As Ryu was running through the trees, she was basically a black blur. It was incredibly hard to spot her with the trees for cover. Ryu felt a chakra surge in the direction in where Sasuke was and instantly picked up her pace. She barely touched the tree branches and if she did, they would always leave marks with how hard she was pushing.

Not long after the first surge, she felt it again,  _ ‘That idiot!’  _ she thought. She saw Sasuke and Gaara charge at each other and mid way, she saw Sasuke’s Chidori die out. She quickly threw a hiraishin kunai and she was able to land a solid punch on Gaara, making him fly a few feet away before hitting a tree. She grabbed Sasuke and set him down on another tree branch. 

“Ryu?” He asked. She nodded, taking off her mask. Naruto and Sakura arrived and landed beside them with Pakkun. She dropped the hood on the black cloak. Gaara glared at Naruto.

“...You...you’re the one I failed to kill that time.” He observed. Naruto narrowed his eyes, then realized what Gaara was going to do and turned quickly to Sakura, Sasuke and Ryu. 

“You guys!! Get away!!” He yelled. Ryu looked up from healing Sasuke and pushed Sakura out of the way. 

“Die! Uchiha Sasuke!!” Gaara yelled, with an evil grin and blood thirsty look on his face. Ryu narrowed her eyes and Gaara hit Ryu full force with his transformed arm into a tree. Pain showed on her face and she coughed up blood. 

“Ryu!” Sakura said in panic. 

“Sis!” Naruto called out. Ryu shook her head and smiled.

“I’m fine...it’s just some blood.” She replied. Gaara tightened his fist and Ryu groaned. 

“Just some blood?” Gaara sneered. “That doesn’t sound like just some blood.” She looked up and he saw her whiskers thicken and her eyes change to Kurama’s. 

“Yes. Just some blood.” She replied, before red chakra flared out from her. Naruto’s eyes widened.  _ ‘That’s exactly like  _ **_His_ ** _ chakra!’  _ He thought. Lightning flared from her body and she broke out from his grasp. “You said you were a monster, yesterday didn’t you? I’ll show you a  _ demon. _ ” 

Red tails sprouted from behind Ryu, nine to be exact. Her chakra flared up to new heights and the KI was malicious as she was about to attack him, the chakra earring flared up and suddenly started sealing Kurama’s chakra.  _ ‘What is this earring doing?!’ _ She thought with panic. 

**‘You get rather uncontrollable without Kakashi around if you use my chakra in this way, so I think he set this up as a precaution.’** Kurama rumbled.  **‘It’s also making me fall asleep, so I won’t be able to help you...’** Ryu groaned as the tails disappeared one by one and Gaara saw that as a chance to attack an undefended Ryu. Naruto however, instantly kicked Gaara, making him fly a couple feet away.

“Are you okay, sis?” He asked. Ryu shook her head. 

“Kakashi-sensei gave me something that restrains me from using that power while he’s not near me, and it’s making me...lose..conscious.” Ryu said, trailing off and indeed lose conscious.

 

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

 

Two days passed and Ryu was in the hospital still in deep sleep. Kakashi was leaning against the wall opposite of her bed.  _ ‘Maybe the genjutsu was a bit too strong?’  _  He thought. The funeral for the Hokage had just finished a couple hours earlier. 

There was no outward injuries on her, just some fatigue but the doctors just told him she was sleeping. Not in a coma, sleeping.  _ ‘So why hasn’t she woken up yet?’  _ He asked himself. Kakashi closed the Icha Icha book he wasn’t really reading and went over to close the curtains. He walked over, pulled his mask down and laid his forehead on hers. 

Kakashi closed his eyes and listened to the pattern of her breathing. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “But the last time you used that when I wasn’t there...I almost lost you.” He stayed like that for a couple minutes before he stood up, glancing at the time and sighed. 

He had planned to meet up with Sasuke and the time he had promised was coming up. He glanced over at the sleeping Ryu and left the room, heading over to the dango shop. 

 

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

 

“Ne, Kurama, when can I wake up?” Ryu asked him as she was sitting in her mindscape. 

**“Until I make sure that nothing is wrong. That cut off could have done some damage and while you have no outer injuries, you could have inner ones.”** He replied. Ryu was sitting between his paws, he was firmly holding her in the mindscape and not allowing her to wake up. 

“Do you know how long it has been?” She asked. Kurama hummed. 

  
**“No.”** He lied, which Ryu caught but dropped it. 

“I wonder if Naruto is worried about me.” She said thoughtfully. 

**“I can sense some of his worry, so yes.”** Kurama replied. He suddenly tensed up.  **“There’s movement outside near your body...and this time it’s not Kakashi either! Wake up!”** Kurama suddenly released Ryu and her eyes flew open. 

She turned her head and glared at however was besides her bed. She saw a pair of Sharingan stare right at her. “This is one of the Kyuubi brats?” The man behind the one with the Sharingan asked. 

“Who wants to know?” Ryu replied, her eyes narrowing. 

“Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi.” Ryu instantly recognized the names and flashed over to her gear, which was across the room. “Oh, this one is fast.” Kisame remarked. 

“S-class criminals in the Bingo Book, I know better than to try and fight you two, so my only other option is to escape. Which is quite easy.” Ryu said, shrugging. She grabbed her gear and disappeared. 

 

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

 

Ryu suddenly appeared in Kakashi’s apartment and scared Kurenai, Asuma and Gai with her sudden appearance. “What are you three doing here?” She asked and no one answered. Her gaze landed on Kakashi, who was asleep on the bed. Her eyes widened for a second then narrowed. “He did this didn’t he?” 

“Weren’t you in the hospital, asleep?” Asuma asked Ryu. She nodded. 

“The Kyuubi felt movement that he wasn’t familiar with woke me up. Once I found out who it was, I did the sensible thing and escaped. They might try and go after Naruto now.” She replied. Sasuke suddenly walked in. 

“Why is Kakashi sleeping? Why are the Jounin all gathered here where he’s resting? Also, weren’t you in the hospital in deep sleep, Ryu?” He asked. Ryu looked away and refused to answer his questions.

“Um, No...It’s not really that.” Gai tried, however suddenly another Jounin barged in.

“Is the story that Itachi had returned really true?! And that he is chasing Ryu and Naruto?!” He asked and noticed Sasuke right after. “Ah!” Ryu facepalmed and Gai did the same.

“Idiot.” Kurenai replied. Sasuke’s eyes widened and he ran out before anyone could process and Gai quickly went after him. 

Ryu sat by Kakashi’s bed and frowned. “I don’t know if I should leave you like this to slowly heal or use Tsunade’s training to help.” She growled. “After that sudden sealing that you did!” She sighed and placed her palm on Kakashi’s head and frowned even deeper. She sighed. “I won’t be able to undo this one. My training with Tsunade also really focused on chakra control, strength increasing and memorization of herbs and poisons.” She murmured to herself. 

It was a day later when Ryu got the news that Sasuke was brought to the hospital by Gai with the same reason as why Kakashi was bed-ridden. She frowned with worry for Naruto. For the next two weeks, Ryu often visited both Kakashi and Sasuke, though making sure she left Sakura alone with Sasuke for some time alone. 

One day, when she opened the door into Kakashi’s apartment, she heard a familiar voice, “Humph, you were beaten by only two enemies? I thought you were a genius.” Tsunade scolded. Ryu walked a bit quicker and noticed that Kakashi was sitting up. 

“Tsunade-baachan! Are you going to be staying for long?” She asked, hugging Tsunade. Tsunade hugged her back, and smiled.

“I’ll be staying for quite a while, since I’m the Fifth Hokage.” She replied. Ryu blinked in surprise. 

“Congratulations!” Ryu grinned. 

“Ah, I prefer this Kyuubi brat than the other one…” Tsunade said with a teasing grin. Ryu sweat-dropped. 

“Jiraiya-jiji and Naruto went to go get you right?” Ryu asked, Tsunade nodded. “Ah! Did Shizune-nee come with you too?” 

“She did.” 

“Ah! I’ll have to go say hello. But first, I’ll go visit Sasuke. I’ll see you later then, shishou!” Ryu ran out of Kakashi’s apartment.  _ ‘Shishou?’  _ Tsunade thought.  _ ‘Ryu has never called me shishou before…’  _

Tsunade turned to Kakashi. “What did Ryu mean by shishou?!” She asked furiously. Gai interrupted before Kakashi could answer.

“Forget about this idiot!! Please take a look at my student Lee!!” Tsunade nodded and before she turned to leave,

“You will be explaining this to me later!” 

 

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

 

The ceremony for Tsunade to become the Fifth Hokage was the next day. Everyone attended and cheered. Naruto tched his tongue. 

“A baa-chan like her doesn’t suit the job, but I have to admit she is pretty strong!” Ryu laughed in reply.

“Then become stronger so you’ll be Hokage, Naruto.” 

“You bet!” Naruto grinned. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Part II**

 

_ Three Years Later _

 

Naruto hadn’t been the only one that went off to go do his training with Jiraiya. Ryu had also requested to be able to go on her own to train. Tsunade would have refused if Ryu had not promised to send her weekly updates. 

Ryu had left the day after she got Tsunade’s consent. However, Ryu had left before Naruto did with Jiraiya. With only Naruto and Tsunade knowing. Kakashi had looked around for days after he realized that she was gone, before he gave up and went to go ask Tsunade if she knew where Ryu had gone. 

The three years that passed had taken a toll on Kakashi. The loneliness increased and the ache in his chest ached even more. However, he would never admit it to anyone. He was currently reading an Icha Icha book on the roof of a building in Konoha. He suddenly heard, “I missed this place!! It hasn’t changed one bit!” Kakashi looked up and saw Naruto standing up on a pole, looking out to the village.

“You’ve grown a lot, haven’t you, Naruto?” Kakashi observed. Naruto turned and noticed him. “Yo!” He greeted. 

“Kakashi-sensei!! You haven’t changed at all!” Naruto said, jumping down and landing beside Kakashi with a wide smile. He suddenly remembered something. “I have a present for you , Kakashi-sensei!” He said, taking out Jiraiya’s new Icha Icha Tactics book and giving it to Kakashi. 

“What?! You...H-how...This is…” Kakashi said, surprised. 

“This is the latest in the Icha Icha series after three years! It’s really boring, but you’ll still like it...I think!” Naruto replied. “Alright!! Next stop, straight to Ichiraku Ramen!” Naruto said in excitement, heading towards Ichiraku Ramen.

“As promised, I’ll leave Naruto back in your care.” Jiraiya said to Kakashi, both of them were walking at a slower pace behind Naruto. Suddenly, arms appeared besides Kakashi’s face and wrapped themselves around his neck and he felt a body press up from behind him that he could definitely tell that was female. 

“Jiraiya-jiji, how was your trip with Naruto? Did he mature or anything?” A familiar but not familiar voice asked from besides Kakashi’s ear. Jiraiya turned his head and recognized Ryu instantly. She wasn’t wearing her mask and had the standard black robe on with the ANBU uniform underneath it.

“Ah, the results of his training, huh? You’ll see it later.” Jiraiya replied with a smile. “How about yours?” 

Ryu shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know. I mostly went off to learn more about the Uzumaki fuinjutsu. I was successful in learning more about fuinjutsu but not so much on the Uzumaki Clan fuinjutsu. But I indeed got stronger, that I know.” She grinned. 

Kakashi sighed. “How long are you gonna stick to me, pup?” He asked. 

“Until I am satisfied.” She replied. Kakashi’s eye softened at Ryu’s reply. He had indeed missed her. Sakura and Naruto were talking when Sakura looked up and noticed Ryu who was basically clinging to Kakashi. 

“Ryu!” Sakura called out, catching her attention. 

“Ah! Sakura!” Ryu waved. She let go of Kakashi and walked around him towards Sakura. 

“How have you been?” Sakura asked with a smile. 

“I’ve been good. How about you?” Ryu replied. 

“Good too! Shishou has been teaching me medical ninjutsu.” Sakura said. Sakura looked Ryu up and down. A tinge of jealousy filled Sakura. Ryu had obviously grew a womanly shape with wicked curves. Sakura grinned and pulled Ryu over to the side. “With those curves, I think you get finally snag Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura whispered. 

Ryu sweat-dropped and waved her hands back and forth. “Sakura, I don’t like Kakashi-sensei anymore. It was a silly crush.” She replied with a slight blush. 

“Oh come one!! I can see that blush!” Sakura insisted. Ryu backed up a couple steps. 

  
“No, really! It was nothing more than a silly crush. Plus, I don’t think Kakashi-sensei even sees me that way.” Ryu replied, her expression falling. “After all, I’m his precious student.” She murmured, sadly. Sakura pulled Ryu into a hug. 

“I think you two would look amazing together. He seems to be more relaxed in your presence. Also, he teases you the most. It must mean something, right?” Sakura murmured into Ryu’s ear. Ryu sighed and shrugged. 

“I don’t know, Sakura…” Ryu replied. Sakura looked over to Kakashi, who was engrossed in the Icha Icha Tactics. Sakura suddenly remembered something interesting she had done in the three years.

“Actually!! I know something that can help! Come over to my house in a couple hours!” Sakura said mysteriously. 

 

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

 

Hours later, Ryu was in Sakura’s room with Sakura’s excitement showing. “I was doing some research on Kakashi-sensei over the three years because well, I wanted to help you. While I was searching, I stumbled upon some nice information on the Hatake family!” Sakura said with a grin. 

Ryu blinked, her interest intrigued. “What did you find out?” Ryu asked. 

“Well, a long time ago, the Hatake line was rather close to wolf demons before the demons died out and apparently, they were the Guardians of the Hatake line. Each member of the Hatake line has some features that are rather wolf-like. But the one thing that is the same for every of them is that they forever search for the one that will be their own true Mate!” Sakura’s eyes sparkled. “It’s just so romantic! And apparently they can tell who their Mate is by their scent! All we have to do is get Kakashi-sensei to get a whiff of you without that mask of his and we’ll know or not if you are his true Mate!” She said excitedly. 

Ryu snorted and started laughing. “Even if all that stuff is true, which I doubt that it is, he already got a whiff of me without his mask once. It was three years ago, when I first joined your team and I got frustrated by the D-rank missions and went into the Forest of Death to let out my frustrations.” Sakura frowned.

“But that was before you hit puberty right? It says here that in the case that the Mate is younger, the desire to claim their Mate will not emerge until the Mate has hit puberty.” Sakura replied. Ryu shook her head. 

“Sakura, give up. I already have. Over the three years I thought about it and like I said, it was a silly crush!” Ryu said, the decision made. Sakura sighed. “Nevermind me, what about Sasuke?” She asked. Sakura blinked in surprise. 

“What about him?” Sakura replied. 

“Were you able to snag him? Or has he fallen into the hands of Ino?” Ryu shrugged. Sakura shook her head. 

“He’s been too busy for that stuff. He joined ANBU.” Sakura replied. Ryu’s eyes widened and she grinned mischieviously. 

“Oh? I’m going to find out which one he is and totally make him call me senpai!” Ryu replied. “Well, I’m gonna go drop by Tsunade-baachan’s office, I’ll see you later, Sakura!” She jumped out of Sakura’s window and onto a roof and headed towards the Hokage Tower. 

She honestly didn’t want to just Hiraishin in there and get a paperweight thrown at her so she went the normal way and opened the door like a normal shinobi. However, a paperweight was still thrown at her. 

Ryu ducked and sweat-dropped when it buried itself into the wall behind her. “That could have killed me!” She said, turning to Tsunade. Tsunade snorted in reply.

“I doubt that could. I bet if I threw that at full strength, you would still be able to avoid it.” 

“Well, yea, but what if someone had been behind me?” 

“You would have caught it.” Tsunade replied. Ryu sighed. “What do you need?” 

“I heard that Sasuke joined ANBU?” She asked. Tsunade nodded.

“Yes. I thought it would be good for him to join. It has been so far. It has been about six months or so since he has joined.” 

“Well, I’ll need to report to Headquarters and tell the Commander I’m back on mission status then?” Ryu asked. Tsunade nodded. 

“Though, you don’t have to go to him right now. I have a mission for you now that I have been trying to find the right shinobi for, but since you are here now, you’ll do.” Tsunade replied. Ryu sighed.

“I’m guessing I go as ANBU then?” 

“Might as well. Go to Sunagakure and deliver this scroll for me. Directly to the Kazekage, get his reply then come back.” Tsunade ordered.

“A mere delivery? Why not get a chunin to do it?” Ryu asked. 

“This is a scroll of uttermost importance. It needs to be delivered quickly and you are the fastest shinobi we have.” Tsunade replied. 

“Does Sunagakure have one of my Hiraishin kunai there?” Ryu sighed. 

“Yes. I remembered to give them one. In case I ever needed you to be there quickly.” Tsunade nodded. Ryu quickly put on her black cloak and her mask. 

“I’ll be off then.” Tsunade dismissed her and Ryu disappeared with a flash of yellow. 

 

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

 

Kakashi wandered around Konoha, thinking about the test he had finished a couple hours ago with Sakura and Naruto. 

 

-Flashback-

 

_ Kakashi had to admit, the two had grown. The first time they did the bell test had been too easy. The only one he had been wary of the first time was Ryu because he didn’t know if she was going to pull out anything that was higher than genin level techniques. Now, he had to actually use his Sharingan for the two.  _

_ It made him wonder how much Ryu had grown in the three years. His eyes softened slightly. She had indeed grown. She was taller now, now up to his chest rather than waist. The look in her eyes changed, they were more mature. He shook his head. He had to focus on the other two and not just Ryu. _

_ Kakashi was hiding behind a tree, waiting for Sakura and Naruto to make a move. He heard a rustle and saw the two jump right at him at a direct attack.  _ ‘Are they idiots? Going for a direct attack...’ _ Kakashi thought.  _

_ “Now Naruto!” Sakura said.  _

_ “Let’s go, Kakashi-sensei!!” Naruto grinned. “In Icha Icha Tactics, the truth is that the main character…” Kakashi’s eyes widened and he blocked his ears but realised with the Sharingan, he could read Naruto’s lips and quickly closed his eyes.  _

_ After a few seconds, Kakashi looked up and saw Naruto and Sakura holding a bell. He stopped blocking his ears and blinked. “Huh?” Naruto and Sakura grinned. _

_ “A ninja should look underneath the underneath.” Naruto said to Kakashi. _

_ “Right, sensei?” Sakura added.  _

 

-Flashback End-

 

Kakashi looked up into the sky and frowned.  _ ‘I wonder how you have grown, Ryu.’  _ He thought. 

 

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

 

Ryu arrived at Sunagakure with a yellow flash, scaring the council members that were in a meeting, along with the Kazekage. “Oh whoops, are you all in a meeting? I’ll wait outside then.” She said, quickly heading towards the door and waiting outside. 

It was around twenty minutes later that the finished up. Gaara walked up to Ryu and silently motioned her to follow him and she did. They went into his office.

“What is it that you need?” Gaara asked her. She pulled out the scroll Tsunade had gave her. 

“Tsunade-sama gave me this to give it to you, saying it was of uttermost importance.” Ryu replied, handing it over to Gaara. Suddenly, Ryu noticed something from outside Gaara’s window and narrowed her eyes. She silently took a Hiraishin kunai out from her kunai bag and handed it over to Gaara, who silently took it and slipped it into his robe. 

Gaara nodded at Ryu and she nodded back. He headed out first, Ryu followed behind but a bit slower. Her ears picked up three bangs and narrowed her eyes. “Infiltration successful…” She heard. “Huh? Ho-” Sand flew towards the intruder but he was able to dodge it and get on his bird.

The sand chased after the intruder and Gaara jumped onto a pile of sand himself, following the intruder into the sky. “You knew it was me.” The intruder stated. 

“In this desert, no bird like that exists.” Gaara replied. 

“Heh..it seems like my sneaking in was a failure. Thanks to that, I don’t need to search for you.” The intruder said.  A huge amount of sand rose up from behind Gaara. “As one would expect, he has the geographical advantage. It’s risky.” 

Ryu was watching the fight from the ground, with Kankuro and the other Sand shinobi. “Tell me if you need me to interfere. I’ll be able to help Gaara.” She said to Kankuro. 

“Will you be able to fight with him, is the question.” He replied.

“Quite easily. I wasn’t in ANBU so early for nothing.” Ryu said, smirking from behind her mask. A giant bird suddenly started plummeting towards the village. 

“What the hell is that?!” One of the Sand shinobi said, staring at it. Sand rose up to cover the area of the explosion that happened just as the sand rose up. After a couple minutes, the sand started falling and Gaara fell. The intruder caught Gaara and flew off. Kankuro instantly started following. Ryu was about to follow him, herself but was stopped.

“No! With how fast you got here with the scroll, even with the bird we sent, we do not know if the bird gets intercepted or not, so go back to Konoha and tell the Hokage!” Ryu nodded and instantly flashed to Tsunade’s office but noticed she wasn’t there and ran to the room where they gave out missions. 

Ryu burst into the room, startling everyone in the room. Tsunade noticed that it was Ryu. Kakashi frowned as he heard the panting coming from Ryu. “Tsunade! The Kazekage has been captured by the Akatsuki!” Everyone in the room was shocked. 

“Team Kakashi, I’m assigning you a new mission. Go to Sunagakure at once and get a grip on the situation there, and report back to the Leaf. After that, follow any orders the Sand gives you and back them up! Fox, go with them!” Tsunade ordered. 

 

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

 

Ryu was waiting at the gates for Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto. She had quickly packed her things and arrived there. Ryu shook her head and bit her lip. The trip from Sunagakure was a big one and using hirashin to get there even once a day was hard, but she had done it twice and the toll was quickly catching up to her. 

It used quite a bit of chakra and even with Kurama’s chakra constantly mixing with hers, allowing her chakra reserves to be rather larger than usual, she knew that if she made that trip one more time, she would be out for days with extreme chakra exhaustion and that was not what they needed at the time. 

Kakashi was the second one to arrive. He instantly walked up to her and pulled her mask off, scaring her and stared in her eyes. “W-what are you doing?!” She said in slight panic. His eye narrowed. 

“Stay here.” He said, sternly. 

“Like hell!” She replied. 

“Your chakra is depleted.” 

“So what? I can still make the trip! It’s not as tasking, spreading out that distance with three days rather than instantly in a couple seconds!” Ryu insisted. 

“What if we run into an enemy?” Kakashi asked, the expression on his face, serious. 

“I still have enough chakra to use to be able to be on par with Tsunade’s strength!” Ryu replied. 

“With a couple punches and kicks, maybe.” Kakashi frowned. 

“Even so, I can handle myself without using chakra perfectly fine!” Ryu snapped. Kakashi’s expression softened. 

“I know. I’m just worried about you.” He sighed. 

“I’m not a kid anymore, shishou!” Kakashi shook his head. 

“Why not drop shishou and just call me Kakashi? After all, I have taught you everything I can.” Kakashi said. A blush found its way to Ryu’s cheeks. 

“W-w-wha! K-ka..k-k-kash….!” Ryu stammered, her face turning red. 

“Oooiii! Have you two been waiting long?” Naruto called out, walking towards Ryu and Kakashi. Sakura was beside him. She instantly noticed Ryu’s red face and looked back and forth at Kakashi and Ryu. A grin appeared on Sakura’s face. 

Ryu’s face turned even redder and she quickly took her mask from Kakashi and wore it once again, hiding her face. Kakashi tilted his head to the side in confusion. “What’s wrong?” He asked Ryu.

“N-nothing, dattebane!” She replied, quickly. “Let’s just go now with everyone here, dattebane!” Sakura grinned at the verbal tic. Kakashi shook his head and shrugged. Tsunade and Iruka was there, seeing them off. 

“Ok, Tsunade-shishou, off we go.” Sakura said to Tsunade. Iruka turned to Naruto,

“Do your best!” He encouraged with a smile. They turned to go but Jiraiya landed in front of them. The group stopped once more. Ryu stumbled and shook her head. Kakashi instantly walked to her, grabbed her arm and dragged her to Tsunade, who had just finished talking to Jiraiya. 

“What are you doing, dattebane?!” Ryu said, struggling to get out of Kakashi’s grip, but he had a tight grip on her arm. He ignored her.

“Please check on this one before we go.” Kakashi requested Tsunade. Tsunade blinked in surprise but nodded, raising her hands to check Ryu. Ryu snarled at Kakashi and was still struggling. Tsunade frowned at Ryu. Kakashi suddenly changed his grip to place both hands on her shoulders firmly. “Stop struggling! If you don’t let Tsunade check you, I won’t allow you to go at all!” He growled at her, staring into the eyeholes in her mask. 

Ryu was about to argue but when her body locked up and froze.  _ ‘What the?’  _ She thought.  _ ‘Kurama, is this your doing?’  _ She asked the dozing fox. 

**‘No. You probably couldn’t sense it but Kakashi just used one of his abilities as someone from the Hatake line. He used the aura of the Alpha just now so you would stop struggling. Don’t ask me to fight it because I can’t. Also, I don’t know if he even knows that he can do that.’** Kurama replied.  **‘Now let me sleep.’** And he fell quiet. Tsunade’s voice jolted her from the mindscape. 

“She’s fine, Kakashi. Her chakra is just depleted a bit. As expected from going to Sunagakure and back in one day. That’s a big distance. She’ll be back to her normal chakra reserves in about a day.” Tsunade said to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and let go of Ryu. They walked back to Sakura and Naruto, who Jiraiya finished talking to him and headed off.

 

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

 

Ryu was easily keeping up with the group. Kakashi was constantly glancing over his shoulder at her to make sure she wasn’t falling behind. She was radiating an aura of annoyance and Naruto was doing his best trying to calm her down. “I’ll treat you to ramen when we get back!” Naruto told her. 

“Hmm...sure! I haven’t had ramen for three years so why not?” Ryu replied. 

“T-t-three years?! How did you last?!” Naruto asked, shocked. She shrugged. 

“It was hard but I’m not as addicted as you are, Naruto.” Sakura noticed Temari and landed besides her.

“Temari!” She called out and the rest of them landed not far off as Sakura explained the situation to Temari.

“What?! Gaara?!” She said startled after Sakura explaining everything. She fell quiet and frowned. “I had a bad feeling…”

“It’ll take three days to reach Sunagakure from here…Let’s hurry.” Kakashi interrupted. Temari nodded and they headed off. 

 

**-Three Days Later-**

 

When they arrived, the Sunagakure shinobi greeted them and told them that Kankuro had been poisoned and he was in a severe condition. “I’ll examine him!” Sakura said. They rushed to the hospital and entered the room. Sakura instantly rushed to Kankuro and instantly started examining him. 

An old lady suddenly rushed towards them, with an intent to attack. Naruto and Ryu instantly blocked her kicks and punches. “Why are you going at Kakashi-sensei so suddenly for?!”  You wrinkled old hag!” Naruto said angrily. 

“I remember that time...that White Fang of Konoha! My son’s enemy...I will get revenge  for him today!” The old lady replied, with malice in her eyes. Kakashi sweat-dropped and held out his hands in a calming gesture.

“Ah! No, I’m not..!” Kakashi said. 

“There’s no use in arguing!” The old lady said, not listening however she was stopped by the old man. 

“Sister...take a good look. There’s a strong resemblance, but he isn’t the White Fang of Konoha.” The old man interrupted. The old lady stopped and looked at Kakashi carefully. She started giggling.

“No way!! I was just pretending to be stupid!” She laughed. Kakashi, Naruto and Ryu sweat-dropped. Sakura was extracting the poison from Kankuro’s body and after thirty minutes, she finished. 

“I don’t think there’s a need to worry about his life in danger anymore. I’ve directly removed the poison. Now I have to make an antidote for the little bit of poison left in his body. We can’t relax yet.” Sakura turned to the medics. “Please gather what I say!” 

“You’re a lot like that slug woman...that a girl like you would come.” The old lady observed. 

“Yes! It’s because Tsunade-sama is my shishou. And my shishou said I should come here.” Sakura replied. The old lady fell silent. 

“Sister...time really is slowly flowing by.” The old man said to the old lady. 

“Right! But we’re not gonna be slow! Let’s go right after Akatsuki!” Naruto said, pumped up.

“Woah...Hold on, Naruto.” Kakashi interrupted. He turned to the Sand shinobi. “What of the pursuit that was sent after the Akatsuki?” He asked. 

“Kankuro went after them alone. There was no others.” 

“Then, have we completely lost them?” 

“Yes...we have.” 

“Well, then could you guide us to where Kankuro was fighting? You have two experts on tracking. We only need a small amount of their scent to be able to track them.” Kakashi said. 

“That is not necessary.” Kankuro interrupted. “There are two enemies. One abducted Gaara...you should follow his scent. Even assuming they split up, the other caught a bit of their clothing on Karasu’s hand.” 

“Making a success out of a failure...you are indeed a shinobi of the Sand.” Kakashi replied. Kankuro stared at Naruto.

“Uzumaki Naruto...Please save my brother.” Kankuro said. Naruto grinned.

“Leave it all to me! Because I will be Hokage some day too! So I’ll secure an advance favor from the Kazekage!” Naruto replied. “Yosh! Let’s go, dattebayo!” 

 


	9. Chapter 9

They were in the forest, heading towards the area where Kakashi had his ninken track the two Akatsuki members. Ryu was quiet as she was partially listening to the conversation Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo-baasama was having. They were covering the distance pretty well until Kakashi yelled out, “Everyone stop!” 

Sakura, Naruto and Chiyo was able to stop in time, but Ryu having stayed in the back and was also just half paying attention, stumbled and had to flip and land a bit farther in front of everyone. She instantly backed up quickly when she saw the enemy in front of them. “Well, this is sudden.” Kakashi said.

“..This guy..those eyes.” Chiyo observed.

“Uchiha Itachi!” Naruto stated. Itachi watched the group and noticed that there was an ANBU in the back. 

“Itachi...ho, the child that killed his entire family?” Chiyo asked to no one in particular.

“It has been a while..Kakashi...Naruto.” Itachi said. Ryu frowned. Kurama pulled her into the mindscape. 

**‘Kit, your chakra is a depleted more than I thought. At this rate, you’ll drop from chakra exhaustion any time now.’** He warned her. 

_ ‘What?!’ _ She replied, shocked. 

**‘You shouldn’t have used hiraishin with that long distance. Going to Sunagakure and back to Konoha is normally a six day trip. Three days to arrive and three days back. You did that trip in a couple seconds. Once is a big chakra drain enough.’** Kurama informed her. 

_ ‘Tsunade said I was fine!’ _ Ryu protested. 

**‘With a good day’s rest. You and I both know you have a hard time sleeping out in the open!!’** Kurama snapped. Ryu winced and sighed. 

_ ‘The Kazekage has been kidnapped for the one-tail within him! We could be next! So of course I couldn’t get any sleep!’ _ Ryu pointed out. 

“If the bijuu is extracted, that jinchuriki will...die.” Chiyo said gravely. Ryu blinked. Tears appeared in Sakura’s eyes. 

“You’re always being moved to tears, Sakura. I told you not to worry...because I’ll rescue Gaara.” Naruto said to Sakura with a smile. 

“Naruto…! It’s you...I’m…!” Sakura said, turning to him. “And Ryu too..!” She turned to Ryu. “What about you?!” Ryu narrowed her eyes. 

“Are you saying that I can’t handle myself? Sure, my chakra is depleted but it doesn’t mean I can’t fight!” She snarled. Kakashi interrupted them.

“Let’s head out!” Everyone nodded and continued the journey to the hide-out of the Akatsuki. 

 

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

 

As they were heading towards there, Naruto was getting more and more angry. He suddenly put on a giant burst of speed. “Naruto! Hold on!” Kakashi called to him, but Naruto just ignored him. Ryu narrowed her eyes and she also put on a burst of speed, following Naruto. “Oi! You two are too hasty!” Kakashi growled. 

Naruto and Ryu landed in front of the hide-out before the rest of the group, noticing that Gai, Neji, Tenten and Lee were already there. “You’re late, Kakashi.” Gai said to Kakashi as he landed. 

“Eh, well, we ran into a bit of trouble along the way.” Kakashi replied.

“Kakashi...I hope you’re not talking about me.” Chiyo said. 

“Everyone,  you were one step ahead of us, weren’t you?” Sakura said. 

“Why is there ANBU here?” Gai asked Kakashi. Kakashi glanced at Ryu. 

“That’s Uzumaki Ryuuko. Of course she would be here. In fact she was the one that informed Tsunade-sama of the Kazekage’s kidnapping.” Kakashi replied to Gai. Gai nodded in understanding. Ryu sighed and took off her mask and robe, stuffing it into her backpack. 

“Oh! Ryu-san!” Lee said, startled. Neji blinked in surprise, recognizing Ryu.  _ ‘She’s in ANBU?’  _  He thought. 

“Right! Now, let’s go for it, Kakashi!” Gai said. Kakashi nodded. “First off, this barrier, eh, Kakashi? How do we take it out?” 

“This particular ‘Five Seal Barrier’ is created by ‘tokens’ with ‘kin’ written on them placed five places within the area. The ‘kin’ token you see in front of you, and the other tokens are in the four other places. To remove the barrier, they must all be detached.” Kakashi explained. 

“So where are they? The other four?” Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at Neji and Neji nodded, using his Byakugan to find them.

“Found them. On top of a rock about five hundred meters north-east from here...on the trunk of a tree, on a riverbank, three hundred and fifty meters south-east...on a wall of rock about six hundred fifty meters north-west...and inside a grove about eight hundred meters south-west.” Neji reported. 

“Right! If it’s that range, we’ll use these radios! While we’re taking Neji’s direction, we can keep in communication, and we’ll find the locations of the tokens!” Gai gave the radios to his team and one to Kakashi. 

“Radio placement, okay!” Tenten said, making sure. 

“Speed-wise, my team is faster. The frequency is one-seven-four, wait for our message!” Gai told Kakashi. 

“Team Gai! Let’s go with the full power of youth!! Scatter!!!” Gai said to his team, and they all went in different directions. It was a couple minutes later when they got the message. Sakura was already prepared with a chakra-infused punch and Kakashi pulled the token and jumped off just as Sakura punched the giant rock into pieces. 

Kakashi pointed them to go inside and the five of them jumped in. “Which of them is the jinchuriki, I wonder…?” The one with the ponytail said to no one particular. Ryu recognized him instantly. Naruto grew angry, but before he could do anything, Ryu turned and punched him in the gut. 

“Don’t get all hot-headed now, you idiot. Itachi probably told them what you would do!” She hissed in ear. 

“But they have Gaara! I want to smash them to pieces!” Naruto snarled, his whiskers thickening and eyes red. 

“You’ll have your chance later!” Ryu growled back. 

“Who cares about later! They’re in front of me, right now!” Naruto argued. 

“One of those two arguing…” Sasori said to Deidara. “They look like siblings...twins in fact. Could be either.” Naruto noticed Gaara and growled.

“Gaara, What’re you doing, sleeping there lazily?! Stand the hell up!!!” He yelled. Sakura looked at Naruto with sorrow and Ryu sighed. “Hey! Gaara, are you listening to me?!” 

“Stop, Naruto...” Kakashi interrupted Naruto from yelling out again. “You should understand…” Naruto’s whiskers grew thicker and canines longer. 

“Yea, yea. Don’t you get it? He’s well dead.” Deidara said, sitting on Gaara. Naruto radiated malicious intent. 

“Give him back…” He snarled. “Give Gaara back!! You bastards!!” He said, rushing towards them. Ryu flashed in front of Naruto and stopped him again, her hands on his shoulders. Naruto glared and pushed against her. He was slowly pushing her back. 

Ryu snarled at Naruto and her own whiskers thickened and her eyes also went red. She pushed against him, making them onto a completely stand still. “Calm down! Rush in there and you’ll be destroyed and all of this will be for nothing!” She roared at him, pushing him back a couple feet. 

Deidara and Sasori started discussing who would get the jinchuriki. However, Ryu wasn’t paying attention. She was standing there, glaring at Naruto who was glaring back. “Don’t try it, Naruto.” She snarled. “I’ve had the Kyuubi under control before you even knew what the Kyuubi was.” 

Suddenly Deidara jumped onto his clay bird which swallowed up Gaara into it’s mouth and flew out the opening. Naruto followed after him. Ryu cursed and ran after Naruto. Kakashi sighed. “Naruto, Ryu and I will handle the one outside. Sakura and Chiyo, take care of this one...but until Team Gai gets back, try not to overdo it.” Kakashi said. Sakura nodded in understanding. 

Ryu was standing next to Naruto and both were staring at Deidara. “So they’re both jinchuriki? I wonder how that works...The Kyuubi got split up, maybe?” He wondered to himself. Kakashi radioed Gai and was calling him to come back immediately. After a couple seconds, Kakashi lifted his forehead-protector up and revealed his Sharingan. 

“Are you sure it’s me you want to fight, Sharingan Kakashi? I dunno if I should be saying it, but Master Sasori is stronger than I am..” Deidara said. 

“Sensei, you should go help Sakura-chan, you too, Ryu. I’ll save Gaara.” Naruto said. Ryu snorted.

“Don’t get cocky. Just because of the Kyuubi doesn’t mean you’re almighty, Naruto. Remember, you only have  _ half _ .” Ryu replied. Naruto jumped and rushed at Deidara, going for a direct attack and Deidara easily avoided it. He sent a clay bird which Kakashi easily stopped with a shuriken, however it exploded. A shuriken came flying from within the smoke and Kakashi defended with a kunai. 

“There’s no way I’m letting you take Gaara!!” Naruto growled. 

“You’re quite the odd jinchuriki.” Deidara noted.  _ ‘Wait a minute, Kakashi is there, and so is the male jinchuriki...Where’s the female?!’  _ Deidara realised. He looked behind him and saw Ryu jumping right at him, with her fist, sparkling with lightning. He avoided it and she flipped, throwing a hiraishin kunai at him which he dodged but she flashed to it.  _ ‘Shit!’  _ He thought, swiftly side-stepping. Ryu caught the edge of his sleeve and cut completely through, cutting his arm slightly. Deidara cursed and flew off. 

Naruto instantly started giving chase. Kakashi and Ryu started following Naruto. Naruto was going ahead, leaping farther and farther. Kakashi cursed. “Don’t go too far away, Naruto!” He yelled, but it was no use. Ryu suddenly appeared besides Kakashi and grabbed his arm. She used hiraishin to flash both of them to where Naruto with the kunai Ryu gave Naruto a long time ago.

“Don’t worry, with me here, he can’t get far.” Ryu said to Kakashi without glancing at him, concentrating on keeping up with Naruto. 

“What about your chakra?” Kakashi asked. Ryu smiled. 

“I’m fine. As long as I don’t hiraishin large distances, I can basically do it as much as I want.” Ryu replied. Kakashi blinked in surprise.  _ ‘She used to only to be able to do so a dozen times a day and that was only if she wasn’t using her chakra for anything else.’ _ He thought. 

“You have indeed grown stronger.” Kakashi said. Ryu grinned. 

“Of course!” Ryu and Kakashi caught up to Naruto and she slapped the back of his head. “I told you to calm down!” 

“It’s alright, we’ll definitely get Gaara back.” Kakashi said to Naruto to reassure him. 

“Please note the  _ we. _ ” Ryu added. 

“Listen up, Naruto. You’re not used to this type of opponent. You specialize in close combat. so this long distance fighter type is a bad match for you.” Kakashi said to Naruto. “There are only two ways to defeat an opponent like this.” 

“What are they?” Naruto asked. 

“The first is draw the opponent into short-range and defeat them. The other is outdo your opponent with your own long-distance attacks.” Kakashi explained. 

“How do I do that?” Naruto frowned. 

“Either a companion who specializes in long-distance attacks or someone who can use long-range combat support ninjutsu must be in your team. If that’s not the situation...defeating the enemy is impossible. Well, unless you have a brain like Shikamaru.” Kakashi said. 

“Get to the point!!” Naruto snarled. “What are you and Ryu?” 

“Ryu is a close-combat specialist like you are. Though she knows a couple of long-distance ninjutsu. And I am a jounin who has a brain like Shikamaru and long-range combat support ninjutsu.” Kakashi replied. 

“Then we have what we need!” Naruto said.  

“It’s not that easy…” Ryu said to Naruto. 

“No matter how much we follow, he’s not giving us an opportunity. He’s someone who entered Sunagakure by himself and defeated Gaara. Above all, he is a member of Akatsuki. We have to create an opening here. All three of us.” Kakashi said. “I’ll tell you the plan when you have taken in all of what I have said.” 

The three of them continued on following Deidara. Kakashi started gathering chakra. Naruto was no longer raging to get Gaara back as much but he was getting impatient. It was about ten minutes later when Naruto cracked a bit.

“Kakashi-sensei, still?!” He said, impatiently.

“Don’t be in such a hurry...since I don’t have as much chakra as you...it takes time but...I’m ready now.” Kakashi opened his eye. Ryu widened her eyes.  _ ‘This feeling!’  _  She thought. 

“W-what! When did you…?!” Ryu said to Kakashi. Kakashi turned his head to Ryu. 

“What did you think I did for the last three years? Sit still?” He replied. 

“Kakashi-sensei, it’s okay if you screw up...’cause I’ll finish it off!” Naruto said to Kakashi.

“Yea...if you get the chance.” Kakashi replied. He looked at Deidara and used Kamui. Deidara’s arm started warping and the area around him did also. Ryu noticed that Kakashi winced a bit and then Deidara’s arm was cut off, and disappeared. Kakashi covered his eye. Ryu reached for him but he shook his head. 

Kakashi uncovered his eye and tried again, this time aiming for Deidara’s head. However, the pain increased and he had to close his eye again. “Don’t overdo it!” Ryu scolded, her hand instantly encased in healing chakra and covered his eye, healing it. Relief instantly replaced the pain.

Naruto had already appeared beside Deidara with a Rasengan ready to go. Deidara jumped off his bird and dodged, which made Naruto hit the bird instead and it was destroyed. Naruto used Kage Bunshin to catch the head, which held Gaara. His clones started digging into the clay to reveal Gaara.

Another clone was standing besides Kakashi and Ryu. “Kakashi-sensei! Are you okay?” He asked. 

“Yea. With Ryu healing me, I think I’ll be fine.” Kakashi replied. 

“I’ll get you.” Naruto snarled to Deidara. 

“Gotcha, gotcha. I’ll fight you again soon..” Deidara replied. 

“You’ve let your guard down.” Kakashi remarked. Naruto came up from nowhere, punching Deidara in the face with his rage. Ryu watched as Naruto started brutally attacking Deidara. After he used Rasengan, the smoke cleared to reveal a substitution of clay. 

Red chakra started leaking from Naruto, forming a cloak.  _ ‘Shit!’  _ Ryu thought. “Kakashi...do you think you can handle it here? I can stop Naruto.” Another tail started forming. “I’ll knock him out, so save that chakra suppression seal when I’m not around.” She told Kakashi. He nodded. 

The cloak formed around Ryu also, however it instantly showed three tails. She also showed more control of the chakra. She leaped from the tree branch and raised a fist, infused with enough chakra in instantly knock out Naruto. He turned and before he could react, she punched his jaw and he went flying. 

Naruto landed heavily against a tree and struggled to stay conscious. Ryu appeared in front of him and stared into his eyes, right into his mindscape, which held the Yang Kurama. “Go back to your sleep!” She growled at Yang Kurama. 

**“How dare you intrude in this place, get out!”** He roared, pushing at her but she remained in her spot. 

**_“Sleep!”_** Ryu and the Yin Kurama roared. Yang Kurama grumbled and retracted his chakra from Naruto and the cloak disappeared. Ryu blinked and Naruto was bent over, panting. Ryu started healing his head, to relieve the throbbing pain she inflicted. Sakura and Chiyo landed by them.

“Finally caught up…” Sakura said. 

“You found this place well.” Kakashi remarked. Sakura shrugged. 

“We saw where the enemy was flying before.” She said. 

“You are still...having trouble here...it seems.” Chiyo observed. 

“Sakura...you two of you did it.” Naruto said, wincing a bit. 

“Yes...more importantly...what of Gaara?” Chiyo asked. Naruto looked up to where his clones were. They were supporting Gaara’s body. “Alright…” Suddenly, sounds of fighting reaches their ears. Everyone looked up.

“Team Gai…” Kakashi said. Deidara jumped to the body of the bird and pulled some of the clay off and started chewing it. “Everyone watch out!! That person’s a long-distance type who attacks with explosions!” Kakashi warned. Neji suddenly shouted out, 

“Everyone, hurry, get away from here!!” Kakashi glanced at Ryu and she shook her head.

“I can’t transport that many people even with Kurama’s chakra!” The explosion happened and everyone was running but as they were running, it suddenly disappeared. 

“What’s going on?” Gai said, looking back at the direction the explosion was happening. Ryu glanced at Kakashi and noticed that he started falling back. She appeared behind him and supported his weight, sitting back to back with him. 

“What in the world...did you do?” Sakura asked, with wide eyes. 

“I sent him and the explosion to another dimension.” Kakashi replied. “...more importantly, is everyone safe?” 

 

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

 

They were standing in a field, around Gaara. Sakura shook her head, signifying that he truly was dead. Naruto’s eyes started watering. Chiyo kneeled down by his body and set his hands on his chest. A glow surrounded her hands. “What are you doing?!” Naruto asked. 

“She’s bringing Gaara back.” Sakura replied. Chiyo winced and cursed. 

“Not enough chakra…” She muttered. 

“Please use my chakra!” Naruto said to Chiyo. “Old lady...can you do that?” 

“Put yours hands on top of mine.” Chiyo replied. The chakra surrounding their hands flared up, stronger than it was before. Ryu was sitting besides Kakashi.  She was frowning at him. 

“What?” Kakashi asked. 

“You’re exhausted.” Ryu replied. Kakashi shrugged. 

“I saved everyone didn’t I?” He said. 

“Yes, but…” Ryu sighed. He reached up and ruffled her hair. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Kakashi said, eye-smiling at her. Ryu blinked in surprise, Gaara sat up. 

“Gaara.” Naruto said. Gaara looked at Naruto.

“...Naruto.” Gaara looked around and noticed at the Sunagakure shinobi around him. “...This…”

“Everyone came running...to save you!” Naruto said, with a wide smile. 

 

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

 

_ Three Days Later _

 

Team Gai and Team Kakashi was saying their goodbyes to Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. Naruto and Gaara shook hands. Kakashi was leaning on Gai, since his body refused to move much because of his over usage of his Sharingan. Gai was about to put Kakashi on his back when Ryu stopped him.

“I can take over from here.” She said. Gai glanced at her. 

“Your small body won’t be able to support his weight.” Gai refused. Ryu shook her head.

“I’m not going to carry him all the way. I’m going to hiraishin with him to Konoha.” She replied. Kakashi frowned. 

“No. I’d rather arrive to Konoha on Gai’s back.” He said. Ryu sighed. 

“My chakra is recovered to full. The trip won’t take as much as toll on me as going back and forth.” She snarled. “Now stop being stubborn, you need as much rest as possible.” Gai saw the point in what she said. 

“Alright.” Gai said, nodding to Ryu. She took Kakashi’s arm and slung it over her neck. Gai released Kakashi and Kakashi’s weight fell over to Ryu. 

“I’ll see you all in three days time.” Ryu said and disappeared with Kakashi, leaving behind a yellow flash. 

 

**~The Kyuubi Twins~**

 

Kakashi was laying in a hospital bed with the blankets covering half of his face. “Ahh...here again..” He sighed. 

“That’s totally your own fault.” Ryu’s voice said from besides him. Kakashi turned his head without the blanket falling and frowned. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked. Ryu shrugged. 

“I don’t have any missions. Tsunade-baachan isn’t giving me any and I don’t want to stay at home all alone so might as well visit you.” She replied.

“I don’t think it’s visiting hours though.” Kakashi said, pointing it out. Ryu snorted. 

“Like that’s going to stop me. Tsunade already told the staff that I would be here so no problem. I can visit whenever I want.” She grinned. “Anyways, why are you keeping your face covered? I’ve already seen it once.” 

“Don’t want any unexpected visitors to see my face.” Kakashi replied. Just as he said that, the door was knocked. “Come in.” Kakashi called out. Ryu turned her head and noticed who it was and recognized him instantly. 

“Ah! Tenzo-senpai!” She said, jumping up and running up to him with a grin. He shook his head.

“I’m Yamato at the moment.” He replied. Ryu’s expression turned into understanding. 

“You’re on a mission.” She stated. “Oh well, can I still hug you?” She asked. Yamato laughed and nodded. Ryu hugged him tightly. Kakashi, who was watching suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy. 

“What did you come here?” Kakashi asked Yamato. 

“Ah, to alert you, Kakashi-senpai, that I’m the temporary leader of Team Kakashi.” Yamato said. Kakashi nodded. “Well, I’ll be off then, we leave in an hour. Will you not be coming, Ryu? Since you are also technically, a member of Team Kakashi.” Ryu shook her head. 

“No, I’m staying here and technically, I’m a member of Team Wolf.” Ryu grinned. Yamato sweat-dropped. 

“I think the name you mean is Team  _ Demon _ .” He replied. Ryu laughed. “See you two later.” He said and disappeared.  

Kakashi watched Ryu as she turned and returned to her spot, sitting besides Kakashi on a chair. He observed her face and expression. She frowned at him. “What are you staring at so intently?” She asked. Kakashi’s eyes followed the movement of her lips. “Hey, anyone awak-” Kakashi sat up and reached his hand over to Ryu, pulling him towards him. 

Ryu who wasn’t expecting it, put up no resistance and her eyes widened as she neared his face. 

“W-what are you doin-mmmph!” 


	10. Call for Help

I’m sorry that this isn't a chapter release but it is very important! Many of those who have stuck by The Kyuubi Twins may have wondered if I have abandoned the story, the answer is 100% NOT! 

 

I’m just..severely stuck on the story and I need help. I’m in need of someone to bounce ideas off of for The Kyuubi Twins and decided to ask for everyone who reads the story for help. 

 

I’m looking for someone who:

  * Knows Naruto pretty well (obviously) 
  * Will be able to help me with counter ideas of their own and help me see flaws in mine
  * Possibly even be a beta tester for new chapters



 

I sorta want this to be a long-term thing because I have more plans for more stories. I am considering on making a Discord server for this and have it be a mutual beneficial group of many writers and have it be on all kinds of writing, not just for Naruto but all anime fanfictions. Or for original stories as well. 

 

For those reading this on fanfiction, PM me. Those on AO3, comment. Quotev, PM me as well, and Wattpad, comment please. 

 

This note will be deleted when the next chapter is released. If a discord server ends up being created, then a note will be made for that as well, before, with OR after the new chapter is released, it depends if I can find someone to help me. 

 

Thank you everyone for sticking with The Kyuubi Twins for all these years. (Wow, it’s been years??) 


End file.
